The Apprentice of the Sea
by Little Author 13
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow never makes friends that last. Usually they want revenge. After rescuing a girl who jumped off a slave ship she begins to follow him around. She soon gets caught up in his adventure he makes up along the way.
1. Free

**I Do Not Own Any of the Pirates of the Caribbean Movies**

* * *

><p>"Hurry up!" The slave master bellowed.<p>

The crack of a whip sounded somewhere on the deck which made everyone speed up. My friend Aggie collapsed out of exhaustion beside me. We were hoisting up the white sails of the slave ship. I grabbed her shoulder, gathering my strength to pull her up on her feet. Already, I was weak and grimy.

"No. Get up! The master is coming," I urgently warned her.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

The slave master stomped towards us. Panic began to set in.

"Get up."

"Please sir. She just fell."

He roughly grabbed Aggie by her shoulders and yanked her to her feet, receiving a yelp.

"I'm sorry. Please don't!" Aggie begged.

"You'll have to be punished. You're coming with me."

I cried out, "No! Aggie!"

The smell of sweat and bodies intensified as I attempted to snatch Aggie away from the slave master. A hand slapped mine away and I watched Aggie's blonde curly hair disappear through the wooden threshold of the slave master's quarters. My stomach dropped. The only slaves who visited the slave master's quarters were women and girls. Aggie has more than once been there.

I could feel my day coming soon. One day I was going to visit that wretched room. It was only a matter of time. I knew that Aggie didn't have much longer to live. Between us, she had a cut on her leg that was turning into a big nasty infection.

No one cared about treating us. If one of us died, we were sent overboard without so much as a funeral ceremony. Only the strong survive in this business. Even if you live through the voyage, it doesn't get any better. Today, I snapped.

I was close to the rail. It's been reported that a few slaves had jumped overboard on other slave ships. Only one slave on our ship jumped ship and died. I was going to become number two. When the overseers were farthest away from me I climbed onto the railing.

I felt all the attention of the slaves on me. For half a second I stared at the churning water below. There wasn't any reason to live if my whole life was in slavery. So I jumped.

It hurt. I smacked against the water and sunk down. As soon as I came up for air I started swimming the opposite direction of the ship. Frigid. I never expected the water to be cold. It felt good compared to the heat up on the deck I was enduring.

"Hey! We've got a runaway." Someone yelled.

"Aw, let 'er go. She's as good as dead."

Quickly the ship faded into a little speck. In the distant I heard the faint sound of a whip cracking against the wood of the ship. The cold didn't feel good anymore. My hands were starting to feel numb, and my already aching muscles were starting to become useless to me. I couldn't paddle anymore.

Back before I was taken as a slave I swam a lot where I came from. I turned and floated on my back. The sky was a bleak grey color. Slowly, my eyes began to blink shut. The idea of sleeping was so inviting. I'm free...


	2. Survivor

**I Do Not Own Any of the Pirates of the Caribbean Movies**

* * *

><p>"Mr. Gibbs," Captain Jack Sparrow started. "How's the <em>Pearl<em>?"

"Well, uh. She's got a few leaks and one mast is broken."

"Looks like we'll have to go in for repairs. Nothing a little tar can't do."

From the wheel Jack ventured down the stairs to the deck where his brand new crew was scrambling to patch up _The __Black Pearl_. As soon as he got his ship back the French navy was after him which led to his ship's injuries. While cruising around watching everyone work Jack looked at the water flowing around the ship's hull. It was there, he saw a girl floating. He blinked a few times, thinking that he had too much to drink.

"Gibbs?"

"Yes Cap'n?"

"Is that what I think it is?" he pointed to the girl in the water.

"That's a girl Cap'n. We'd better hoist the body up and identify it."

"Let's. Men! Get that girl up 'ere."

The girl was floating face up when they pulled her onto _The_ _Black Pearl_. She was dressed in ragged boys' clothes. Her dark hair clumped and dirt covered her face. As she was pulled over the rail a crew member put his ear to her face.

"She's alive Cap'n!"

"Very well. Put her in my quarters and get her out of those wet clothes."

Mr. Gibbs tugged Jack to talk to him as two crew members carried the girl away. "Cap'n. I've heard things about letting women onto ships."

"That it's bad luck?"

Mr. Gibbs nodded.

"Mr. Gibbs, if you haven't already noticed bad luck comes my way quite frequently."


	3. In Debt

**I Do Not Own Any of the Pirates of the Caribbean Movies**

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to a messy room. I bolted upright, gazing at my surroundings. The first thing that came to mind was that I was back on the slave ship, and I was in the slave master's room. Fear started creeping in. Then the door to the nicely furnished, but messy room opened.<p>

Instead of the sinister slave master a man with a dark red bandana and dreadlocks stepped in. All his fingers were clad in gaudy rings.

"Ah, you're awake. About time. I was planning to throw a bucket of water on you."

"Who are you? Where am I?"

"You are aboard_ The_ _Black Pearl_. And of course you know who I am."

Silence followed after that. I had no clue what he was talking about.

"Am I supposed to know who you are?"

The man chuckled. Soon though, he became crestfallen.

"You're serious aren't you," he paused and I stared blankly at him. "Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Luxora," I replied.

Jack seemed to let it fly out the other ear as he approached a chair to sit on.

"Yes. We found you unconscious floating in the water. As far as I'm concerned I don't care what your situation is but when we dock in Tortuga you are free to go."

"You saved me?"

"Mr. Gibbs suggested saving you. I only agreed."

I none-the-less gave him the credit and said, "Thank you. I am in debt to you."

Jack hardly seemed evil. If he saved me, then he must be nice.

"No I don't think so. This costs you nothing."

"I insist. I will stick with you until the debt is paid."

Jack smiled agitatedly and said, "No no no no. That's not an option. The business I'm in is quite dangerous."

"All the more reason I should stay with you."

He let out a huff. Just then someone knocked on the door and announced the ship arrived in Tortuga. Quickly, Jack sprung to his feet and started for the door.

"Wait!" I jumped out of the narrow bed and followed him.

"There are some extra shoes for you, love. If you're going to follow me, keep up."


	4. Separated

**I Do Not Own Any of the Pirates of the Caribbean Movies**

* * *

><p>Tortuga had to be the wildest town I've ever been to. There were drunks running the streets making a ruckus. Outside a few buildings were women trying to entice men into their workplace. It made me sick. They reminded me of the slave ship. I stuck close to Jack. He cringed when he saw me beside him. Even if he didn't want me beside him I still kept to my debt. As we were walking this one lady saw Jack and came charging at him.<p>

Jack held out his arms to her and cried merrily, "Sar—"

She slapped him across the face. I gaped.

"That's for cheating on me."

Before he could recover she slapped him again on the other cheek.

"And that's for leaving me."

After she left we started walking again.

"Who was that? She didn't seem to like you."

"A past fling."

"I suppose this happens often?"

"Indeed." Jack entered a tavern with me trailing behind. "Lexie—"

I corrected, "Luxora."

Jack threw his coat over my head and instructed, "Be a good little girl and take my coat and get me something to drink while I go have a talk with some friends."

"I'm fifteen. But yes sir."

As soon as he left I ordered a mug of rum. With his dark coat draped over my arm and an overflowing mug of rum in my other hand I searched my way through the packed place. I found Jack at a table in the corner of the dim room.

"So do we have a deal?" Jack asked to the three men at the table.

"What if you're cheating us?" One eyed him.

"How am I? Ah, Lu Lu thank you." Jack took the mug from my hand and took a swig before continuing.

"Luxora," I muttered.

He may have saved my life, but he sure seemed like a narcissist.

"You repair the _Pearl_, and I borrow your ship and plunder that Frenchie you mentioned."

"Monsieur Basile Roux du Marseille."

"What do you think? Deal?" Jack held out his hand to shake one man, who I assumed was the leader of the group.

The man watched Jack's hand before carefully agreeing. I looked to the mug sitting beside Jack and see it was almost empty. He already looked drunk. Jack stood up abruptly, looking very tipsy.

"Gentlemen," Jack held his mug up in a salute. "I bid you good night."

With that he took his coat from me and shuffled around the tavern and finally crashed into someone. That someone was an angry drunk and before my eyes Jack got into a fight. I got pushed around as people gathered to watch the spectacle. Soon I couldn't even see Jack anymore. I was trapped in the tavern. The first thing that came to thought was that I had to get back to the ship if I lost Jack. Jack would eventually go back to the ship.

I began pushing my way to the doors, soon making my pushes rougher in order to get out in a short amount of time. When I finally was out of the mob I breathed the cool night air. It was hot in the tavern. I took off running back to _The_ _Black Pearl_.


	5. Protection in Danger

** I Do Not Own Any Pirates of the Caribbean Movies**

* * *

><p>"Gibbs?" Jack called out, running onto the ship. "Mr. Gibbs."<p>

"What is it?"

"Is all the crew on ship?"

"Yes, because you ordered them to stay put."

"Move them to _The Night Flyer_. That will be our ship until the _Pearl _is patched up. Quickly now."

Jack hurried down below decks and shouted his order to the crew. They grabbed their meager belongings and followed Jack to another dock with a ship inferior to the Black Pearl. It was decent, but not as big, or as strong as Jack's prized ship. _The Night Flyer _was built more for speed. He kept telling them to be quick.

"Where's Luxora?"

"Who?"

"The girl."

"She decided to stay here in Tortuga." Jack hurriedly ushered the crew and Mr. Gibbs into the ship. "We set sail tonight."

As everyone was prepping the ship Luxora came up behind Jack, hearing every word he said.

"Where am I to sleep?"

Jack turned and gave a start. The emotions that crossed his face were annoyance and false joy.

"Lola, where did you come from?"

"Just as I was getting close to the _Black Pearl _I saw all of you file out of there and I followed you. What you had to say was quite amusing."

Jack tried to smile, but it was obviously forced.

"You shall sleep with the crew."

"Shouldn't I be sleeping near your room? In case you need my services?"

"No. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some matters to attend to."

Jack rushed away, fuming to himself. He left Mr. Gibbs and Luxora standing by the gangplank. Mr. Gibbs apologized for Jack.

"Jack isn't very much of a socialist."

"I don't mind. He's better than what I was probably going to be sold into."

"You were a slave?"

"I was on a slave ship when I found out my friend was going to die. So I jumped ship and you guys found me."

Mr. Gibbs carefully began, "Miss? Let me ask you something. Would you rather be sold into slavery, or be condemned for affiliating with a pirate?"

"I'd rather be a pirate."

"Well, you're considered one of us now."

The two strolled down to the barracks. The crew hadn't set up their hammocks yet because they were getting the ship ready to set sail. He had his own hammock that he had to set up. Luxora didn't have a hammock, nor were there any to spare.

"You can have my hammock, miss."

"Thank you, but I think I'll just sleep on the stairs."

He gave her a look of concern, but accepted her wish. That night, Luxora leaned against the rail and listened to the creak of the ship and the footsteps of the crew on their night shifts. Even in the most uncomfortable and dangerous of places, she felt safe.


	6. Rations

**I DO Not Own Any Pirates of the Caribbean Movies**

* * *

><p>"Rise and shine love."<p>

Jack threw a bucket and mop at me. I blinked up at him in a daze.

"If you're on this ship you'll be treated like the rest of the crew. Swab the deck mate." Before going up the rest of the stairs he added, "On the double."

I could still back out now. This isn't any different than being sold to a household and working. But I had no place to go. The only difference between this pirate ship and a slave household was that I decided to stay here. I made a choice, and this was my choice.

The crew was manning the sails as I cleaned the floor. Another man was assigned cleanup duty but he was not at all friendly. The whole time I kept to myself. At one point Mr. Gibbs presented a stale block of cheese and a partly rotten carrot to me. I inhaled it.

I can't remember the last time I had decent food, but the carrot and cheese nevertheless was heavenly. As the day wore on my energy quickly depleted. My stomach still was unsatisfied. While leaning against the rail this small black and white monkey dressed in a little white shirt made his way toward me. The creature was adorable.

He played with my sleeve shortly before hopping down and running towards the stairs. At the top he stopped expectantly. I assumed he wanted me to follow him. Down past the barracks the little monkey ran into a room and pushed the door all the way open. My mouth watered as I saw how much food was in there. I couldn't help myself as I dived into the room and shoved smoked meat strips into my mouth.

"Thank you so much!" I said to the monkey.

(*Captain Jack Sparrow*)

Jack made his rounds again. Even if there was nothing more to do he made sure his crew was busy with something. As he inspected the rigging it dawned on him that Luxora was missing. He did a full 360 degree turn and still she was nowhere in sight.

"Gibbs!"

Gibbs was dozing by a barrel of rum when he sputtered awake.

"Aye?"

"Where did…. Eh...Lazy go to?"

"Luxora was here a minute ago."

Jack and Mr. Gibbs made their way below deck. There, they heard her loud eating. Jack the monkey sat on a barrel nibbling bread while Luxora was working on a half rotten apple.

"No!" Jack bellowed. "Bad girl."

Luxora ignored him.

"Come now Jack, the girl's half starved. Let her eat."

"She's already eaten a sixth of me rations. And that monkey," Jack had a disgusted look on his face as he mentioned Barbossa's monkey.

He got a fowl face in return from Jack the monkey. The apple Luxora was eating suddenly dropped from her hand and she slumped over. She was fast asleep.

"Good. She better not eat the rest of the rations. We've got twenty some days to make it last."

Mr. Gibbs put Luxora in his hammock and shut the door to the rations, all the while scolding the monkey. He made his way up deck. Later that night Luxora woke up. Mr. Gibbs had just finished his night shift and came lumbering down the steps toward Luxora. He wiped his shiny forehead with his sleeve.

"Miss, you're a wake. It'd be best if you try to go to sleep again."

"Tell me a story then. I like stories before bed."

Mr. Gibbs looked around him worriedly. None of the crew was there. With that, he lost his worry and pulled up a stool. He then began telling Luxora tales of Captain Jack Sparrow.


	7. Cruel Apprenticeship

**I Do Not Own Any Pirates of the Caribbean Movies**

* * *

><p>Fascinating. A man like Jack Sparrow lived through all those things. I'm not sure how he did it, but it was something that amazed me. I wanted to be like that. Somehow he has this ability to get around most anything. It may just be that he is a little psychotic, but it has saved him.<p>

I came to the conclusion that he has some skill that no other person has ever developed. After twelve days straight of Jack Sparrow stories I made up my mind. I wanted to be his apprentice. My life wouldn't be any better if I didn't decide to become a pirate. I had no connections to live a comfortable life.

We were almost to Marseille, France. There were only seven days left until we reached it. This day I went straight to Jack's sleeping quarters and knocked on the door. He permitted me in. Jack was in a soft velvet chair with his feet on his desk, looking at a compass.

"What do you want?"

"Is it true you avoided the English crown's army and navy on many occasions?"

"Yes. That was quite fun."

"It seems that you posses a skill that not very many people have."

"Escaping the crown's army is not a skill. It's just luck."

"I think not. That's why I would like to become your apprentice."

He gave me a skeptical look.

Jack snorted. "My apprentice? Ladies do not need jobs."

"I'm not just a lady. I used to be a slave. I would like to learn how you do it. And I will be repaying my debt to you."

Jack took this into consideration. I don't know what he was thinking, but I hoped he would accept me. Suddenly he stood up and walked right out onto the deck and pulled out a spyglass. He was searching for something. Then when he found what he was looking for, he commanded the crew to sail the direction he found what he wanted.

As we neared what Jack wanted, I realized it was land—a desert isle in the Mediterranean Sea. It had several palm trees growing on it. Otherwise, it was bare. Then Jack ordered a boat to be prepared and a gun with one bullet to be readied and thrown into the row boat. This didn't make sense.

"Jack? Why is are—"

There was a click from behind me. I turned around to find Jack pointing a pistol at me. I froze.

"Get into the boat."

"Why?"

"To start, if you can get off that island and meet us in Marseille at the wharf then you've learned how to think in situations like this. Your apprenticeship begins now."

"You aren't really going to shoot me, are you?"

Jack shifted his arm a few inches to my right and fired a bullet. It ricocheted off the rail. The sharp sound made me jump.

"Get in the boat."

"You're trying to get rid of me, aren't you?" I said as I stepped into the boat.

Jack put away his pistol as I was being let down.

He smugly replied, "Maybe. You may not like me after this. Cheerio Luxora!"

I stared up at him in disbelief. I had mixed emotions about him. But the one emotion that was greater than the others was anger. Once I was at sea level I began rowing towards the desert isle. When I got to the beach _The Night Flyer _was a speck in the distance. I looked up at the sky to judge my time left of daylight.


	8. Saved

**I Do Not Own Any Pirates of the Caribbean Movies**

* * *

><p>What was I supposed to do with the gun I had? It was hard to feel scared when I was on a peaceful desert isle. I had to focus. The first thing I needed to do was start a fire as a signal to ships that there was life on one of these islands. Then I had to make a shelter. On top of that, I needed to find fresh water.<p>

The island was big enough I was sure there was a collection of water somewhere. I gathered twigs and stuck them in the sand in a teepee. Looking deeper inland I found what I hoped were flints. As soon as I struck them together my fire started. From there, I built up my bonfire.

Nearby, there were fallen palm tree leaves. I gathered them up and tried to build a shelter. My roof slanted all the way to the ground. By the time I had my shelter complete it was nighttime. I'd start looking for water the next day. Before going to sleep, I added big sticks to the fire.

When daylight came again I explored the island jungle. As I thought, there was a freshwater stream in the middle of the isle. The stream wasn't terribly far away from my shelter. I drank up as much water as I could and foraged for food most of the day. Occasionally I went back to my fire and added wood and grass. The smoke got darker.

A ship was bound to see it and come for me. I didn't use the gun. If I had to defend myself, the one bullet might save me. Two days went by. Then it added up to five. I was becoming anxious and concerned.

I had to be in Marseille in two days or I wouldn't be Jack's apprentice anymore. Just when I thought I was done for I saw a black speck against the horizon. My hopes lifted and I became excited. As the day wore on the black speck turned into a ship. The ship was advancing towards the island I was marooned on.

After five days I wasn't mad at Jack anymore. The more I thought about it I figured out he was just testing me. I don't think he really wanted to get rid of me. When the ship sent a row boat towards my island I got myself presentable. I was dirty and smelly, but I tried to make the best out of it.

When my rescuers finally arrived, one man asked, "Are you stuck here?"

Sensing that I shouldn't tell him I was involved with pirates I made up, "I was captured by pirates and they left me here on this isle."

"You poor thing! Thank goodness we found you. We'll take you back to real land."

"Thank you. Where are you going?"

"Marseille, France," the same man replied.

I hopped into their row boat, leaving my fire and shelter unattended.

"I'm also going that way."

Even if Jack was trying to get rid of me, he failed. I was going to prove myself to him. It takes a bit of madness and luck to survive.


	9. A Lovely Party

**I Do Not Own Any Pirates of the Caribbean Movies**

* * *

><p>Mr. Gibbs was worried for Luxora. It was nighttime, and Jack had a plan for Luxora whether she showed or not. Everyone was in the Black Pearl waiting for the right time. Jack had found a disguise for himself and had put it on. It was a cheap looking suit with a dirty wig covering his real hair. Everyone else was dressed normal.<p>

"Do you think she'll be here?" Mr. Gibbs finally had to say it.

Jack was the least concerned about her. He slouched where he sat and was messing with his coat.

"Either way I don't care. If the girl shows up, that will be great. If she doesn't, we'll still be okay."

"You're right Jack. Most people would be furious at you for leaving them marooned on a desert isle," Luxora agreed, slowly making her way down the stairs. "But I'm not angry anymore. Glad to see me?"

Jack looked her up and down, as if she were almost a ghost. But then he put on a happy face.

"Luxora. You made it back. Well gentlemen," Jack stood up and addressed the crew. "It's time to get the job done."

Everyone but Luxora knew what to do and where they were going. Everyone went their separate ways. Jack and Luxora were on their own mission. Jack threw a dress at her and briskly walked along the wharf. Luxora tried to keep up.

"We are going to be stealing this Frenchie's booty right out from under his nose. Please pay attention as this is part of your training. You and I are going to be working inside the mansion. They'll be securing the grappling hooks that are going to be tossed up. We're the ones to make sure my plan succeeds."

"Why are we doing this?"

"In order to get the _Pearl _fixed, we need to do this job."

"Can I put this dress on now?"

Jack slowed to a stop and let out a sigh.

"Go ahead. But hurry. I'm on a tight schedule."

As soon as she changed they hurried to the location Jack was telling about. It was a nice three story mansion with lots of balconies. Every window was lit, and Luxora could faintly hear orchestra music playing. Jack and Luxora came into the mansion through a back door.

Somehow, Jack scooted along unseen by the servants. Luxora watched intently. They got to the ballroom. It was bright and cheery. Ladies were dancing to the cheery music with their partners.

Their skirts rustled like a faint waterfall barely audible over the orchestra. The dancing got Luxora distracted. Jack had to elbow her in the ribs to draw her attention back to the task. Luxora strolled alongside Jack. He looked slightly out of place here.

It was his poor disguise. Thankfully if people didn't stare at them for too long they wouldn't know Jack and Luxora weren't supposed to be there. Jack pointed to some doors.

"I'll keep an eye out here while you take care of the crew in there."

She nodded and nonchalantly walked over to the door and entered. It was a small library. Unlike the rest of the mansion it was dark except for the light of a fire. Luxora went to the windows and opened them. Then she stuck her head out.

Faintly, she could make out the shapes of people in the shadows. Luxora decided it would be wise to step back. Several minutes later a grappling hook appeared at each window. Five men poured in through the two windows.

"Where's the Roux du Marseille's sleeping quarters?"Mr. Gibbs whispered.

"I didn't know I had to find out."

"Go scout for us," he suggested. "Then tell us how to get there."

Luxora nodded and stepped back out into the ballroom. The mansion had three floors. She figured the Frenchman's room was on another floor. To get a clue, Luxora eavesdropped on conversations.

As she listened in on conversations it dawned on her that the conversations were in French! She didn't know any French. But then she picked up on another lead. She saw a servant walking briskly up the stairs to the second floor. With no other lead, Luxora decided to follow her.


	10. Caught

**I Do Not Own Any Pirates of the Caribbean Movies**

* * *

><p>She led me to a room on the third floor. I noticed that the guests weren't on this level like on the second and first level. I watched her behind a column as she knocked on a certain door.<p>

A worn male voice replied, "_Entrez._"

It had to be that room. By the sound of it, the man in the room might be the man who owned the mansion. I couldn't be for sure though. As I quietly made my way back to Mr. Gibbs I settled on informing them that the target's room was on the third level.

I passed Jack. He had just grabbed a cracker with black stuff on it. After chewing it for five seconds he went to a plant and spat it out. I could only assume it was caviar he tasted. When we made eye contact Jack smiled—his way of telling me everything was going alright. I darted back into the library.

"Where's the room?"

"It's on the third level. I'm not sure which though."

"We found a spiral staircase leading from here up to the second and third level. It's supposedly a shortcut for the occupants of this house." Mr. Gibbs said to no one in particular, "Too big for me."

As he was talking I saw one of the crew hide something in his shirt. It probably was something from the household of value. They all were probably going to do that.

"Great job Luxora." Mr. Gibbs praised me as he led the group up the narrow stairs.

There wasn't much else to do in the library but to go to Jack and inform him of the plan. Back out in the ballroom Jack was dancing with a lady. It was short lived. Jack was abandoned on the dance floor most likely because he didn't have class. I giggled to myself.

Because everyone spoke French here, I tried to not be too conspicuous. Jack came over to me with the smell of wine heavy in his breath.

"You enjoying yourself?"

"I suppose. When are we leaving?"

Jack looked at his watch.

"Right now."

He went straight for the library. In the library bags of loot were going down with the men to the rest of the crew waiting down below. Mr. Gibbs was the last one. He saluted Jack before descending with his bag of loot. Just as Jack was readying himself to slide down someone opened the door to the library.

"Eh?"


	11. The Elusive Captain Jack Sparrow

**I Do Not Own Any Pirates of the Caribbean Movies**

* * *

><p>"<em>Qui<em>_êtes-vous__? __Que__faites-vous__?_"

This very attractive light brown haired boy with blue eyes caught us in the act. His determination and concern in his face was lit from the fire. Suddenly I found Jack behind me with his arm across my shoulders. He held a knife to my neck. All of a sudden I felt a wave of doubt enter my mind. Was Jack unreliable?

The boy gasped.

"_Pirate…. Gardes! __Un __voleur __est dans __la maison !_ "

At that point Jack decided it was time to leave. He took the knife away from my throat and jumped out the window. I crumbled to the floor, shaking. It was a blur from that point. Guards came in to see what had happened, and then I heard shouting and gunfire. Before I knew it, the boy came over to me. I was curled up in a ball under the window. He knelt down and smiled gently at me.

"_Parlez-vous __français ?_"

When I didn't answer he asked, "_¿Habla usted español?_"

I still didn't answer because I had no idea what he was saying. It was strange having fear return to torment me. The feeling was paralyzing.

With a very heavy French accent, he spoke softly, "Do you speak English?"

I nodded.

"Everything is alright. I am not going to hurt you."

"_Maître! Sont vous bien?_"

"_Oui. Pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît prendre cette jeune fille à une chambre libre?_" Before the servant took my hand he explained, "I arranged for you to stay the night because you are shaken up. We sort this out in the morning."

I didn't see the boy later that night. The servant dressed me in a clean gown. The guests swiftly dispersed which meant the party was over. Even when the lights were blown out I heard many guards were moving about the grounds. They were looking for Jack and his crew. I knew they wouldn't find him because he was the elusive Captain Jack Sparrow.


	12. A Guilty Conscience

**I Do Not Own Any Pirates of the Caribbean Movies**

* * *

><p>"Cap'n shouldn't we go back for Luxora?" Mr. Gibbs looked out to the slowly disappearing shore.<p>

It was lit with little dots along the shore and further inland.

"No."

"Then is it in your plan for later? Need I remind you she _is_ your apprentice?"

"No Mr. Gibbs. She is to be left there," Jack replied, indifferent.

Mr. Gibbs gave Jack a look before looking out at the ocean.

He said to the ocean, "I thought you enjoyed having someone who liked learning all about you."

As Mr. Gibbs' words sunk in Jack felt his chest get tight. He frowned to himself.

"Gibbs?"

"Yes?"  
>"What's this feeling I'm having? I feel bad thinking about Luxora in Marseille."<p>

"It's called a guilty conscience."

Jack scoffed while turning the wheel of _The Night Flyer_.

"It can't be."

Mr. Gibbs didn't argue further with Jack. He would only deny it more. Suddenly Jack's mood swung quite drastically.

"After we do the trade with this Frenchie's loot for the _Pearl _we'll come back for her. Only because I believe she is not ready to handle this kind of scenario and get back to us."

Jack walked off to his sleeping quarters, leaving Mr. Gibbs to handle the ship. Mr. Gibbs couldn't help but smile behind Jack's back.


	13. A Bad Liar

**I Do Not Own Any Pirates of the Caribbean Movies**

* * *

><p>This was the first time I had ever been in the lap of luxury. As I sat in bed, I was thinking how nice it felt in the soft, feather bed. The room was nice and open with a wardrobe in one area, a vanity with a pitcher and bowl by the window, and a chest at the foot of the bed. Sitting in the bed felt wrong because I was so dirty. I had been on a pirate ship for a month and my feet had collected many amounts of grime, and I was sure my face didn't look any better.<p>

A shy knock came from my door. Without my permission a servant dressed in a black dress and a white apron came in.

"_Bonjour Madame_," she greeted me.

She held in her hands a silver tray with breakfast in it. There was tea, biscuits, an omelet, and butter. Instantly, my mouth watered. This was the nicest food I had ever been given. As soon as she set the tray down on my lap I stuffed it all in my mouth. On the servant's soft features was a look of surprise and horror.

Trying to be polite, I nodded and pointed to the food and hoping she understood I was thanking her. After my short breakfast she beckoned me to the bathing room. My room was connected to my own private bathing room with a big white tub in the middle and a fireplace holding a large cauldron. The servant started up a fire and had water brought up to fill the cauldron for my bath. I sat on a sofa while I watched her get supplies for my bath. Then she started filling my bath tub with soap and water. Finally she spoke to me.

"_Il est temps de passer dans le bain. _"

She pointed to the inviting bath. I nodded in understanding and took my clothes off to get into the tub. I wasn't expecting her to wash my hair for me and my arms. Back before the slave ship I always washed myself. After my heavenly bath the servant dressed me in a simple light green dress.

The sleeves were not tight against my arms. They flowed with my movements and without restriction. The dress was comfortable. I felt much better after my bath. Then I had slippers to match my dress. It was a weird feeling having something soft on your feet. The clothes I had seemed to have been discarded—not like I would miss them.

As the servant was working on the finishing touches of my dress I pointed to myself.

"Luxora."

Then I pointed to her.

She warily answered, "_Je suis_ Adelaine."

Adelaine bowed to me and left the room. Just as she disappeared out of my open door the boy from the night before stopped at the threshold and knocked.

"May I come in?"

"Sure."

He confidently came in and stood before me. I was sitting on the bed when he introduced himself.

"We weren't properly acquainted yesterday. I am François."

"Luxora."

François wore a white shirt with a tan vest over it. In the daylight his hair was messy. It wisped itself all over his head. Somehow it looked like him.

"Could you tell me what happened yesterday? My parents want to know and so they sent me."

I wasn't afraid of him so much anymore, but I felt very shy for some reason.

"I was—"

He suddenly clamped his hand on my mouth and looked towards the open door. François quickly closed it.

"Please pardon me, but would you care to join me in your wardrobe?"

"What?"

He opened the doors up to the wardrobe and sat himself right at the bottom.

"Please don't be alarmed. Let's just say that the walls have ears."

Hesitantly I joined him. I sat down facing him in the wardrobe and closed the doors. François was no longer visible, but I could hear him breathing. This was odd being in a wardrobe.

François whispered, "Whatever you were going to say I would like to hear it without having to worry about someone eavesdropping. Please continue."

I felt warm. It wasn't because I was getting nervous, but because it was hot in the wardrobe. Making up a lie seemed harder.

"I was captured by pirates and they made me their slave. They forced me to go along with their plan."

I tried to keep my voice even—not giving anything away. François was silent for some time. The longer he went without talking the more fidgety I got.

"You're lying."


	14. Our Little Secret

**I Do Not Own Any Pirates of the Caribbean Movies**

* * *

><p>My heart dropped. He found out. I tried to recover.<p>

"No I'm not."

"Liar. I can tell you're lying."

I gave in.

"How did you know?"

"I believe it is called intuition," François explained. "Now the truth?"

It was getting stuffy in here. I hoped I wouldn't have to be trapped in here much longer.

"I'm an apprentice of a pirate. Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Hmm. That is very interesting. You seem like an awful nice person to be working with pirates." François shifted around and continued, "I shall tell Father that you are a poor girl who was captured by pirates and was forced to do their dirty work."

He was very confusing. I could have sworn that he was going to give me up. I was picturing myself waiting to be hanged.

"Why are you helping me?"

"I believe you to be a nice person. No nice person deserves the guillotine."

"What's that?"

"Something that will cut off your head."

That sounded worse than being hanged. I liked my head connected to my body. François was doing me a big favor.

"Usually my intuition is right. It will be our secret." François promised.

The wardrobe finally got to me. I had to get out of there. I threw the doors open and I breathed in the fresh air as I crawled back to my bed. François came out and stretched. He didn't seem too fazed by the tight quarters we were in.

"With that taken care of, would you like a tour of the mansion?"

I agreed. He held out his arm to me. Instantly, I became shy again. But I did take his arm and he led me out of my room.


	15. No Reason to Hate

**I Do Not Own Any Pirates of the Caribbean Movies**

* * *

><p>"These are the guest rooms." François explained to me.<p>

My room was on the same level as the guest room level. There were about twenty doors including mine all around the perimeter of the dark carpet. Instead of wood rails the rails were made of stone. You could see the ballroom below from the second level. It was the same for the third level also.

The third level was for housing family who came by. Apparently François had a big family. Then he showed me the library where the pirates were in the night before. It was cozy. Shelves reaching to the ceiling were crammed with books. There were several reading chairs around the room.

"I like coming here a lot," he told me.

There was a piano room across the ballroom. As I followed François, the ballroom seemed so depressing without people occupying it. Not a trace of the party was left. The chandeliers were not lit. The piano room had one grand piano in it.

I admired the glossy black keys up close. Gently, I ran my hands over the keys. They were in fine condition. The room also contained a shelf full of piano music. Behind the piano bench was seating for performances. The top to bottom windows let in lots of light in this room.

"Do you play piano?" I asked.

François shook his head no. "My Father plays piano. I play violin."

I brightened.

"Really? Can I hear you play?"

"Maybe some other time. My violin is gone for cleaning."

François and I breezed through the kitchen and dining room. The dining room was the longest room I have ever seen.

Then he showed me the foyer. It was a round room. When you walked in you'd have a round mirror to your right, ahead of you stairs leading to the library, and then large stairs leading to the ballroom. The stairs leading to the piano room were left of the ballroom stairs. Potted plants sat on each side of the mirror.

Across from the kitchen was the doors to the porch. The porch stretched toward the garden outside. A gardener was pruning the flowers under the shade of a willow tree. If you took about thirty steps from the side of the mansion you'd fall off of the cliff. This mansion was built on a cliff overlooking the Mediterranean Sea. Bushes lined the edge of the cliff.

The garden stretched all around the house. There were stone benches here and there under shade. François's mansion was amazing. I was almost envious of him.

"I love your garden."

"This is one of the places I like to read also."

"François. _Viens ici_." A woman called to him from her seat.

I joined François. The lady was dressed nice in a spring dress. She had her blonde hair up. For some reason, I didn't like her too much. It made me feel bad because I had a feeling she was François's mother.

"_Oui Mama_?"

"_Quelle est l'histoire de la jeune fille?_"

"_Elle a été emmenée en captivité par les pirates. Si elle ne coopérait pas avec eux qu'elle serait tuée_."

This was very uncomfortable. I hoped that François kept to his word. Then they both switched to English.

"Mother, this is Luxora."

His mother smiled at me. To me, it wasn't a warm smile. It was a malicious. I had a feeling she did not like me at all.

"It is very nice to meet you. I am Marie Roux du Marseille. Please call me Marie."

"Hello," I said softly.

"_Quand sera Papa de retour sera de son voyage?_"

"_Avant de dîner ce soir,_" Marie replied.

"_Bonne_.There's much more I need to show you."

"More?"

François told me to follow him. We were moving away from the garden—away from his unwelcoming mother. I had no idea why she would hate me. There was no reason to hate me.


	16. Table Manners

**I Do Not Own Pirates of the Caribbean Movies**

* * *

><p>François's father was quite jolly. As soon as he sauntered through the foyer and saw me he was instantly interested in me.<p>

"_Quand avez-vous commencé courtiser les filles?_"

François blushed and replied, "_Je ne suis pas lui faire la cour_. She only speaks English."

He turned to me and said with his French accent, "Welcome. I am Basile Roux du Marseille."

Basile held out his hand toward me. I shook his firm hand.

"Luxora."

He smiled friendly. François retreated from his father, blushing madly. I had no idea what they were talking about.

"I'm sorry. What did you say before?"

"I asked—"

"We'd better hurry to dinner," François interrupted.

The one thing I found strange was that there was this long table we sat at, and there was just the four of us. Basile Roux du Marseille was at the head of the table with his wife sitting on his right hand side, and François on his other. I sat next to François.

As soon as the food was served to us I was overcome with an old habit. I used to be afraid of going without food for days back on the slave ship. Whenever there was spare food available I gobbled it up as fast as I could. Old habits die hard. In ten minutes the seasoned fish on my plate was gone.

François and his family gawked at my picked clean plate. That's when I realized that I had done something wrong. This wasn't the place to eat like that. His mother had a look of horror—the same face that Adelaine made as she watched me eat breakfast. François's father was more surprised than disgusted.

"_Comment at-elle manger aussi vite?_" Basile said.

"_C'est tout à fait dégoûtant_." Marie's face crinkled up in disgust as she said that.

"_Elle ne doit pas avoir été bien traités_." François in addition was part of the foreign conversation.

One thing was clear—they were talking about me. Back and forth the speaker bounced from François to Marie and then to Basile. This conversation was nonsense to my ears. I was embarrassed. First, I had no table manners, and on top of that I couldn't even understand the language. It seemed that I was shrinking right in my seat.

François chuckled which made me feel worse. He turned to me and grinned.

"I suppose you liked the food?"

I only nodded my head, too embarrassed to say anything.

"I thought I was a fast eater. You've outdone me," Basile added.

I humbly grinned at them. Marie had a neutral expression on her face. But I could tell she was simmering. She was tolerating me for the sake of Basile and François. Everyone but Marie was charmed by me. From there dinner went a lot better. Everyone spoke English for the rest of dinner.


	17. Home Schooling

**I Do Not Own Any Pirates of the Caribbean Movies**

* * *

><p>"I'm terribly sorry for my table manners."<p>

François chuckled, "You do not need to be sorry. It was adorable."

It made me feel good he said that. His French accent made it all the more comforting.

"But tomorrow I am going to be teaching you table etiquette and French. If other guests come they may not have the same idea we have of your way of eating."

"Thank you for the offer. But don't you have other commitments to take care of?"

"I'm out of school right now. Besides, having you here makes this place less boring." At my room we stopped and François bowed towards me before saying, "Have a good night Luxora."

I replied, "Good night."

The next day after breakfast François came to my room. He had a square table, chair, plates and silverware brought to my room. I sat in the chair in the middle of my room with François strolling around me and the table.

"We are going to work on etiquette. But we are at the same time going to work on your French. Almost all of the servants in this house cannot speak English." François stopped and leaned across the table towards me. "Here's the catch. You cannot say a single word in English."

"What?"

"Eh! Qu'est_-ce que je n'a viens de dire?_"

I tried to remember a word that I heard someone say.

"_Oui."_

"_Tres bien. Nous allons commencer. Tiens-toi droit." _he circled me like a shark. "_Je l'ai dit de se tenir droit!_"

François whacked my back. I sat straight up.

"_Bon. Lorsque vous mangez un repas cours complet, vous commencez toujours avec le plus petit des ustensiles et au cours du et repas que vous travailler votre chemin vers les plus grands._"

While talking, François made sure to use lots of gestures. That helped slightly. After an hour of him talking and showing me food utensils and whacking me to fix my posture I was beginning to hear repetition in his words. It was starting to make sense. I caught on to a word after another relentless hour of François talking to me.

"Culair," I said, the word sounding funny coming out of my mouth.

François immediately responded, "_Cuillère. Bon. Il s'agit d'une cuillère. Cuillère._"

He held up a spoon. I tried to repeat what he said. We went back and forth for several minutes until I finally said the word right. Finally I was beginning to learn French.


	18. Double Cross

**I Do Not Own Any Pirates of the Caribbean Movies**

* * *

><p>The man fell to his knees at all the treasure Jack and his crew recovered. He sifted through the vases and jewelry, his eyes lit with greed. Jack leaned against the door frame to the room, completely bored.<p>

"I got to admit Jack. You amaze me."

"Well I am Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack strolled over and plucked a ring from the pile of valuables. As he played with it he said, "Now that you have what you want, I get the _Pearl_. I assume she's good as new?"

The bald man stood up and dusted off his hands. He had a look of someone admitting bad news.

"Jack. The thing is…..You're not going to be walking out of here."

As he talked Jack hid the ring in his sleeve. Jack perked his head up and looked at the repair man in confusion.

"What are you talking about? I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Yes you are. You're the most wanted man in the Caribbean. Because of that, you'll bring us a lot of money if we turn you in."

Another man blocked the exit. Jack looked from one bulky man to the other. Jack sighed.

"It looks like there's nowhere to run. You've got me. Jolly good show."

The repair man looked to the other man uncertain.

"Why are you giving up so easily?"

"You really shouldn't be worrying about me, but my apprentice."

"What apprentice?"

"The girl that was with me when we made the deal. She's the spitting image of me…..figuratively speaking. Two Jack Sparrows are worse than one, am I right?"

Jack wandered around the room while giving his speech.

"Wait, she's your daughter?"

"No," Jack quickly corrected, "I don't have a daughter nor will I ever. Now, no one likes Jack Sparrow. If you go after my apprentice and bring her in along with me I'm sure the crown would be very pleased that you prevented another Jack Sparrow from running around."

The leader took this into thought.

The other man added, "He has a point. Where is your apprentice?"

"Back in Marseille. But you won't be able to catch her if she's anything like me. You'll need me. What do you think gentlemen?"

The two looked at each other, and then back at Jack. They liked the idea. Later when Jack told Mr. Gibbs what was to happen Mr. Gibbs protested.

"Jack! You're teaming up with Penn and Thomas?"

"Who? The ship repair man and his sidekick?"

"Yes!"

Jack stopped in front of his repaired ship and said, "Have faith in me, Mr. Gibbs."

Mr. Gibbs had a flashback to all the times he trusted Jack. On the _Black Pearl _Jack's crew scurried up and down the masts and prepared to set sail. Jack took his place at the wheel, gazing out at the open sea. Mr. Gibbs stood beside Jack, fretting.

"There's no guarantee Luxora would be alive when we get there."

"She's alive. She's my apprentice isn't she? We'll start searching from where we left her—that Frenchie's mansion."

"You mean Basile Roux du Marseille's mansion?"

Jack paused, a look of annoyance on his face.

"Yes. That one."


	19. Luxora Trent

**I Do Not Own Any Pirates of the Caribbean Movies**

* * *

><p>After half a month of total French immersion François allowed me a break. He allowed me to speak English for just one day. I was sitting in my room reading. It was ironic that today of all days I was reading a book in French. All the reading materials in this house were in French.<p>

My doors leading to my balcony were opened today. The cool Mediterranean wind blew into my room. On the breeze came the sound of music. Each note was smooth and crisp. I instantly went out onto my stone balcony to find out where it was coming from.

On the third level above me and to my right, François was playing his violin. His eyes were on his fingers and bow. There was something about him playing that was hypnotizing. For the whole piece he played I stood and listened. When the music stopped, it was like a rude awakening. It felt like the music should have gone on forever.

I clapped and called up to him, "Wonderful! That was beautiful."

François bowed from his balcony to me and said, "Thank you. Now you've heard me play. What a lovely day we have!"

"I agree. It almost makes me want to go to the beach."

François's face lit up with an idea.

"The beach! Why don't we go? I haven't gone to the beach in a long time. I'll come down in a minute."

He ran back into his room. No later I heard him knock on my door. I opened it and we took off for the coach. We were running through the mansion to the foyer. Basile was strolling while looking at papers when we zoomed past him.

"Bye Papa!"

"Where are you two going?"

"To the beach!" I answered as I ran out the door.

It was hard to run in skirts. I was lucky to have not tripped. François and I chatted eagerly as we waited to reach our destination. When the coach stopped, François immediately looked out the window and saw the sand was several feet away from the coach. He ripped off his shoes and vest before darting out.

"We're here!" He screamed.

I laughed and took off mine also. Then I took my stockings off. They would be a nuisance and get in the way. I wished I was better dressed for the occasion. A proper dress wasn't exactly suitable for playing at the beach.

I ran after François, holding up my skirts. He was already at the surf. My petticoat was making me hotter. By the time I got to François I was out of breath. I sat down in the sand away from where the water could reach me. I didn't need my dress to get soaked and weigh me down.

"Come here Luxora. Get wet!" François exclaimed, his pants already soaked up to his knees.

"If I get wet, my dress will weigh me down."

I really wanted to jump in the water to cool down. Curse dresses. François sat down beside me, sand sticking to his wet legs. He panted and lay down in the sand.

"You know so much about my family now, and I know nothing about yours. Do you mind telling me?"

I stiffened. François noticed and sat up concerned.

"Did I offend you?"

"No," it took me a minute to start saying something. "I was born in Greece. My parents had just moved there from England. They were Lena and Marco Trent. I had a little brother. He was named Matthew."

François listened attentively. It was getting harder to talk—to go back to that day.

"It was getting dark. Matthew was sleeping and I was out stargazing with my friend Aggie. Mother and Father were at home. I can't remember what they were doing. Then I heard shouting and this ship came up toward the small harbor. Before I knew it houses were on fire. I heard my family's cries and my house burst into flames. Then these men came and dragged us to the ship. The ship was a slave ship."

"I'm sorry for your loss," François softly answered.

I wiped my eyes and sniffed.

"I'd rather know that they're dead than separated and suffering. My friend had an infection on the ship. She was going to join my family soon. So I jumped off the ship. And Jack found me."

"You're here right now. That's the important thing."

I nodded.

"I think they'd be very proud of you right now."

"Hello you two!" Basile's voice echoed through the empty beach. "Care for some lunch? You ran out of the house in such a hurry we decided to come along and bring you food."

Marie stepped out of her coach with a parasol. I tried to perk up. That afternoon was one of the best days of my life.


	20. The Sea is Calling

**I Do Not Own Any Pirates of the Caribbean Movies**

* * *

><p>"I have to say, you are a very intelligent young lady to have mastered French in two months." Basile said as he nibbled on a pastry.<p>

"Right now, I cannot tell that you are not French," François added.

"Thank you. I had a great teacher."

François looked away from me as I said that.

"Thank you," he mumbled.

It was a sunny day. Basile, François and I were having tea under the willow tree in the garden. Marie politely turned down the offer. She tried so hard not to associate with me or even be in the same room as me. At the moment she was overseeing the preparations for another ball tonight. Basile chuckled to himself.

"You've also improved on your table manners."

I chuckled.

"Even so, you are still a fast eater."

I love François's father. He was a lighthearted man. When things got tense he found a way to lighten the mood. I was perfectly happy here. If it were possible, I would have wanted to stay forever talking to Basile and François over tea.

"What time is it?" I asked Basile.

He looked at his pocket watch and replied, "It is half past three. The party doesn't start until five."

"I'd better get ready then. You know how long it is to get ready."

"We should all," François stood up along with me.

Basile wanted to stroll in the garden before he got ready. François escorted me to my room. When we stopped outside my door I turned to him.

"Are you excited for the party?"

François shrugged. "I've gone to thousands of balls. They aren't very interesting anymore."

"This will be my first ball."

François took my hand and gently kissed it. My heart stopped for half a second. He looked up at me and smiled.

"I hope you enjoy it."

He left to go get ready. I went into my room, feeling like I could melt into the floor. Adelaine was there.

"Good afternoon miss."

"Hello Adelaine. Please call me Luxora."

Adelaine gave me a bath. And then she helped me dress. I wore a yellow dress that puffed out around me. It was stitched with vines curling over the fabric and white lace at the front. Adelaine moved on to fixing my hair and putting makeup on my face. I sneezed because of the powder.

When I was done I looked at myself in the mirror. Who I saw was a dark brown haired girl with green eyes and expensive clothes. I kept staring at myself. The more I stared, the more I began to dislike this person in the mirror. It was then I realized that this life was not for me.

The ocean was calling. I felt deep down that I needed to be on a ship. This pampered, protected Luxora was not me.

"Adelaine?"

"Yes miss?"

"Could you take off my makeup and take down my hair?"

She nodded. I brushed my hair out and pulled half of my hair into a half ponytail. Then Adelaine tied the ribbon into a bow. This was much simpler than the way she put up my hair. I started to look more like me.

The party began. Almost all of the guests arrived shortly after five in one big wave. The ballroom was filled quickly. I made my way down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs, François stood.

As soon as his head turned my way he gazed at me. I don't know what he was looking at, but I hoped I didn't have a wardrobe malfunction already. I beamed at him.

"How's the party?"

He blinked as if he was just in a daze.

"It's going well. Would you care to dance?"

I joined him out on the dance floor. I never had dancing lessons. Thank goodness François led me around. The party was so lively. Little did I know that it was going to get more so.


	21. Raid

**I Do Not Own Any Pirates of the Caribbean Movies**

* * *

><p>"You look very beautiful tonight," François complimented me.<p>

While blushing I responded, "Thank you."

First we danced for one song. Then it became three. We were too busy talking and dancing to stop. Basile and Marie watched us. Marie watched me with venom while Basile talked and smiled about something.

All of a sudden the doors to the mansion were forced open and scraggly looking men oozed into the ballroom. Guns went off and women screamed. The pleasant party took a sharp turn into terror. François and I stopped dancing to look at what was going on. Out of the clear blue some man picked me up from behind and ripped me from François's grasp.

I didn't even have time to scream before I was out in the night air. He clamped a hand over my mouth to keep me from yelling. I squirmed in his grasp, my heart beating fast and hard. Suddenly the man fell to the ground unconscious. Out of the shadows of an alley Jack appeared, holding a skillet. I stood up.

"Where did you come from?"

"What?"

I realized I spoke French to him. I repeated my question in English.

"I was tied up but then I escaped and got rid of my guard. Time to go."

Jack took my hand and we raced to the wharf. _The Night Flyer _and T_he_ _Black Pearl _ were docked next to each other. We raced up onto _The Night Flyer_.

"You sure took your time to come rescue me," I sarcastically said to him.

"Complications my dear. Now the ship is almost ready to go. I've got a spare change of clothes for you down below deck. As soon as we're out to sea, I'll explain what's going on."

When I heard he had a spare change of clothes for me I was relieved. I was tired of wearing so many heavy dresses. As Jack prepped the ship I went below and ripped my petticoat off.


	22. Disowned

**I Do Not Own Any Pirates of the Caribbean Movies**

* * *

><p>"Luxora!" François yelled after her.<p>

She already was out of the mansion as he said that. It was chaotic in the mansion. Several guests were on the floor bleeding while others were trying to fend off the pirates. Basile frantically yelled out his son and wife's names, searching for them. Marie was caught in the middle of a stampeding crowd, trying to get to her son.

"François!" She screamed as he ran out the foyer's doors.

Marie went after him and saw him start going down the stairs away from the mansion.

"Stop right there François!"

He turned to her with worry and determination.

"Why? I have to go save Luxora."

"She's a commoner!" Marie's rage and disgust finally revealed itself. "What would our friends think if we affiliated with that third class girl? You are not to go after her."

François looked torn between going after Luxora and obeying his mother. He looked out to the ocean, and then back to his mother.

"I shall disown you if you walk away!"

"I'm sorry Mother. Luxora is important to me."

François took off running, throwing his expensive coat behind him. Marie stood shocked as she watched her son run. She was such an emotional mess that she fainted on the spot. Basile found her and carried her to safety.

As he carried his wife to safety half of the raiders retreated back to the wharf. The other half continued to trash the Roux du Marseille's home. Meanwhile François was racing through the streets. He found an unconscious pirate lying by a skillet. It was the same pirate that abducted Luxora.

He continued running until he came to the wharf. There, he saw _The Black Pearl _and another ship. No one at this hour of night would be getting ready to set sail. The ship beside _The Black Pearl_ had movement. François assumed that Luxora was on that ship.

A man with dreadlocks was running around the ship. When he had his back to François and the gangplank François scurried silently down below the deck.

The man sang off key, "Yoh ho, yoh ho, a pirate's life for me…"

François's heart was beating heavily. He had never done this before. He had also never run that far in his life. Down in below deck were a bunch of hammocks. It was quiet.

François carefully searched for Luxora. As he passed one hammock something jumped out and landed on him. When his vision cleared he was looking up into green eyes. They were Luxora's eyes. Luxora looked surprised.

"François? What are you doing here?"

"I came to save you."

"Save me?"

"You were taken by a pirate!"

"Then Jack came and bailed me out. I don't know what he's doing but you better get out of here."

The ship lurched. François felt the ship rock more than it did before. Luxora listened intently.

"You're not going to see land for a while."


	23. Relax

**I Do Not Own Any Pirates of the Caribbean Movies**

* * *

><p>"Luxora! Luxora where are you?"<p>

Jack came bouncing down the steps to find Luxora pinning a boy to the floor.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Luxora immediately got off of the boy. They both looked flustered. Jack strutted over to the boy. The boy eyed Jack unwelcomingly.

"Good job Luxora. You've found a stowaway. What do you suppose we should do with him?"

"Nothing. This is François. François, meet Jack Sparrow." Luxora asked firmly, "Why did you take us out to sea?"

Jack began wandering around the room as he talked.

"I had a little dilemma back in Tortuga which required me to rat you out. Then while the ship repair man and his bunch were raiding your mansion Frank, I needed to get rid of their boat so they couldn't follow us. And my crew should be sailing _The Black Pearl_ as we speak so as to maroon our chasers for the time being in Marseille. Savy?"

"My name is François. Not Frank." He gritted his teeth.

Luxora shifted uncomfortably where she stood.

Jack halfheartedly replied, "I see. We are to rendezvous with the _Pearl _at Port Royal. Any questions? No, so I'll go attend to the wheel."

With that Jack got out of their sight. François sat down in one of the hammocks. Luxora sat down across from him.

"Jack is like that with everybody. He was like that with me the first time we met."

"Why did you decide to become his apprentice?"

"I admire his skills to get out of every situation."

The whole night Jack stayed by the wheel. When he was ready to go to sleep he put his foot between the spokes and rested his foot on the rail. The time being, everyone could relax.


	24. Getting Acquainted

**I Do Not Own Any Pirates of the Caribbean Movies**

* * *

><p>Luxora was still asleep when François woke up. Without waking her, he marched up onto the deck. Jack was at the wheel watching the horizon. François looked around him at the empty ship. It was eerily quiet besides the waves hitting the hull and the ship creaking.<p>

"Ah….You're awake," Jack's voice hinted annoyance. "Would you mind untying that line over there?"

"This one?"

François pointed to a line tied down by a cleat. There was a row of cleats.

"No no no. To the left. No, too far. There! That's the one."

He untied the line and a sail came billowing down to be caught by the wind. Jack seemed please with it. François leaned on the rail to watch the water. His hair moved wildly against the wind. The peace was disturbed once more by Jack.

"There's a mop and bucket down by the cell of the ship. Could you get those and also the brush and fill the bucket with water and soap?"

François looked over at Jack. Jack smiled at him. François obediently did as he was told. As he came down the steps he heard Luxora rustle. She yawned and blinked over at François.

"Did I wake you?"

Luxora shook her head no. "Good morning. What are you doing?"

"Jack sent me to get cleaning supplies."

Together, they brought the supplies up and got water. Jack greeted Luxora more welcoming than he did with François. François sensed Jack purposefully did that. Jack commanded them to clean the deck. At one end of the main deck, Luxora and François began their job. Luxora got the mop and François took the brush.

"_Comment êtes-vous comme la vie d'un pirate?_" Luxora smiled at him.

"_Franchement, c'est très différent de la maison._"

She laughed and replied, "_Je suis d'accord. __Il peut être un peu douloureux. Mais après vous le faites pour un certain temps on s'habitue à lui._"

Jack frowned at them from his perch. They weren't making any sense. He craned his neck to watch them.

He announced, "If you're going to talk, talk in English."

"Sorry Jack. Force of habit," Luxora called to him.

It was quiet after that. Jack started singing.

"Yoh ho, yoh ho, a pirate's life for me…" he began.

Until the deck was finished he didn't stop singing. Several times François looked up at him in hopes he was done singing. As soon as they completed the last section of the deck François stretched his fingers and popped his back.

"We're done, Jack." He said.

"It looks like it's lunch time. I'm ready to eat."

Jack sprung from the wheel and ran toward the stairs.

He howled, "No! You are not eating any of me rations you bottomless hole of a girl!"


	25. Hard Work

**I Do Not Own Any Pirates of the Caribbean Movies**

* * *

><p>"Watch the wheel mate."<p>

François was left to babysit the wheel while Luxora continued her training. Jack threw a sword at Luxora. She caught it awkwardly. Its blade reflected the light. Luxora prepared herself as Jack began his lecture.

"It's time to teach you how to use a sword," as he said this he waved his sword around. "This is key to avoiding trouble from cutting you up. I don't have a standard technique. Mostly I improvise."

Luxora swung her sword around to get a feel for it. Jack waited for her. As she was relaxing her arm Jack came at her with his sword pointed at her chest. Luxora dashed to the side and countered Jack's sword with her blade.

"Good instinct."

Their swords clashed as Jack slowly cornered her. Luxora made an attempt to get Jack. He dodged her swipe and slapped her sword out of her hands. François watched with fascination.

"You need more improvement. I thought you could learn in one day. I was hoping so."

Jack picked up her sword and gave it back to her.

"Wait. Could I make a suggestion?"

Without Jack's permission he left the wheel unattended and went to Luxora. He took the sword from her.

"You want to hold it like this, and keep your sword up at all times."

As François was giving Luxora pointers Jack waited impatiently for him to go away. Luxora nodded after François finished. Jack laughed.

"What would you know about swords?"

"I took fencing lessons."

Luxora defended François. "He's just trying to be helpful."

As François made his way back up to the wheel he added, "It might be a good idea to take it slower for Luxora, Jack."

Jack made a face behind François's back, but did take training slower. Luxora and Jack stood out in the middle of the deck and were clanking swords. François watched from the wheel, shouting out helpful suggestions. When Luxora's sword fighting training was over Jack repossessed the wheel and shooed the two away. François and Luxora relaxed in their hammocks. They were gently rocked by the boat.

"I'm going to be sore tomorrow," Luxora said.

"I'll be more sore than you. I've never done this before."

François leaned his head against his hand. Luxora caught a glimpse of his palm. She reached out and pulled his hand towards her. Both of his palms were chafed.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to worry you. Besides, everyone gets them working."

Luxora went to a cabinet in front of the stairs and brought out bandages. She began wrapping François's hands.

"You need to be more careful."

François watched Luxora's face as she wrapped his hands. When she was done she smiled at him. He stretched his hands to loosen the bandages.

"Thank you."

Luxora shrugged. She got into her hammock.

"Better get some sleep now. We'll have a big day tomorrow."


	26. Up in the Air

**I Do Not Own Any Pirates of the Caribbean Movies**

* * *

><p>"François, I've been thinking," Jack started. "When you left the wheel yesterday you caused me a whole lot of trouble. I now have to fix our course. Fixing courses takes time, so you're in charge of teaching me apprentice how to sword fight."<p>

François didn't object to Jack while he was climbing up to where Luxora was. He clung tightly to the rope ladder as he made his way to the second highest yardarm. He shakily sat with one leg on each side of the yardarm, gripping onto the rope ladder. Luxora wasn't accustomed with being so high either. Jack looked down at his compass nonchalantly.

"If we run into some trouble, we might have to lower the sails. This is your short lesson on how to lower the sails. There's a rope connected to a pulley right beside you Luxora."

Luxora grabbed the rope and looked back to Jack for confirmation.

"Don't mess with it now, but when the time comes, you are to unhook it from the cleat nearby and let the rope go gently to let the sail down. Then at the bottom, one of you is going to make sure the sail isn't crinkled. Then together, you are to roll up the sail and tie it to the yardarm and boom. School is out."

"How do we get down?" Luxora shouted over the wind.

Jack looked up from his compass.

"The same way you got up. Don't tell me you both are scared of heights."

"It's just we've never done this before." François tightly replied, avoiding from seeing the ground far below them.

"Well, I suggest staying up there until you are comfortable with just ropes and wood."

Luxora was the first to attempt to climb higher. She grabbed the rope ladder and began climbing steadily. Her goal was the crow's nest. François's stomach churned as he watched her climb. His arms and legs were terribly stiff from hanging on to the yardarm and rope ladder. He decided to join Luxora up in the crow's nest. Mustering his courage, he followed her.

All you could see was ocean for miles. François and Luxora sat side by side gazing out.

"What a beautiful sight," Luxora sighed.

While looking over to Luxora, François mumbled, "It's very beautiful."

"Hello?" Jack yelled from the poop deck. "Are you two slacking off? I've still got more things I need you to do. Get back down here. And don't forget François, you have to teach today."


	27. Water Everywhere

**I Do Not Own Any Pirates of the Caribbean Movies**

* * *

><p>I was jarred awake by a sharp pitch of the ship that almost sent me to the floor. François was thrown onto the ground. He looked down at the floor to see an inch of water already collecting. We sprung up deck to find the wind persistent and angry. A wave splashed up onto the deck, tripping both of us.<p>

Jack seemed oblivious to the torrent around him. He let the rain drench his face. The ship rocked far to one side, and then to the other. I grabbed onto the mast and tried to talk to Jack.

"What's happening Jack?"

"We're in a bit of a storm. No worries though. Just lower the sails on the masts."

I appointed myself to climb up to get the main sail lowered. I tried to remember what Jack told us five days ago. Suddenly the ship pitched again and caught me off guard. I was falling. With my right hand I managed to grab the yardarm.

"Luxora!" François's voice was like a whisper against the howling wind.

Never had I felt so scared in my life. My vision got sharper and I grabbed the edge of the sail. Suddenly I lost my grip on the yardarm and I ripped the sail. While watching the deck come up at me I screamed. If I didn't grab onto the sail, I would have died. François frantically ran to try and catch me.

I landed right in his arms and we both fell onto the deck. Jack continued to ride the storm without the least concern.

François panted out, "You are not going back up there."

He rushed up the rope ladder to the foremast and lowered the yardarm down successfully. Together we tied it up. There wasn't anything we could do to lower the square sails at the highest of the masts in a storm like this. We raced up to the wheel. When the ship pitched again we both grabbed onto Jack's coat.

"What do we do now?" François yelled.

"We ride out the storm," Jack put simply. "There's nothing more you can do here. Go below deck. I don't need my crew of two going overboard."

François and I obeyed. It was a journey to get across the deck to the stairs. When we reached the top of the stairs a waved crashed onto deck and sent us down the stairs in a heap of seawater. My head bashed against the hull causing me to see stars. A crate was floating around the barracks and a rotten apple floated past us.

I didn't make an effort to move. Neither did François. We were both drained from our little mishap on deck. My hair clung to my face and neck. I wiped it from my eyes and cheeks.

"Do you think Jack will be alright up there?"

I chuckled. "He's Captain Jack Sparrow. Of course he'll be alright."

We didn't know what was happening up on deck. At some point I wasn't sure if Jack was still up there. Eventually we moved because water kept coming down the stairs. The ship took on a lot of water. It was half way up to our knees.

That was the least of our worries. There was a raking sound outside of one side of the hull, and then on the other. The ship bumped something and a hole appeared. Water came shooting out like a fountain. And another appeared.

Suddenly the ship was jerked real hard and I remember a wall of water coming at me.


	28. Time to Explore

**I Do Not Own Any Pirates of the Caribbean Movies**

* * *

><p>François witness Luxora being thrown off her feet by a huge gash in the hull. A blast of water hit her and threw her to the other side of the barracks. When he went to her she was knocked out.<p>

"Luxora? Wake up," François gently patted her face.

He could faintly hear her breathing over the rushing water. Water was filling the room fast. François carried her to the stairs and dragged her up. On deck Jack was where they left him. The water was getting closer to the rail of the ship.

"The hull is taking up lots of water!" François reported.

"I suppose we abandon ship then," Jack hopped down from the poop deck.

Jack was the first to jump into the water. He pulled over a floating barrel and tried to stay in the same place. The waves pushed him around making it harder to stay in one place. François could see an island not too far away.

"Throw her down here!"

François unwillingly threw Luxora down to Jack. She landed right beside Jack who quickly draped her over the barrel. Jack beckoned for François. He took a deep breath and dove in. When he came up for air he held on to the barrel Jack found and they began swimming for the island.

By this time the wind died down to a gentle breeze and the waves were losing their power. The waves helped them get to the beach faster. When the waves were going towards the island François and Jack kicked their hardest. Luxora still didn't come to. Closer to the beach they could stand.

At the shore François picked up Luxora, even though he was shaking with fatigue. Jack took a minute to get his bearings. Then, without checking to make sure everyone was alright, he started marching into the jungle.

"Where are you going, Jack?"

"Exploring," he replied without turning around.

François followed him. Further and further they went. Animals were actively calling through the jungle, making François nervous. Jack seemed to not be listening to his surroundings. It was dark with all the foliage and no moonlight.

One root stuck out in the path which Jack stepped over with ease. François didn't see the root and tripped on it. He crashed his side into a tree in order not to hurt Luxora. Slowly he slid down the tree and landed at the base, far too worn out. Jack continued without looking back.

Not wanting to lose Jack, François stood up again. It took him great effort but he managed to catch up with Jack.

"When are we going to make camp?" François rasped out.

Jack stopped and looked around him at the small clearing.

He declared, "Right here."

As soon as Jack said that, François collapsed where he stood. Jack sat on a fallen tree trunk and leaned against another tree. François dragged himself and Luxora to the fallen tree and he sat against it. He looked down at her peaceful face. With Luxora in his lap and his arms wrapped around her, François fell asleep.


	29. Not Alone

**I Do Not Own Any Pirates of the Caribbean Movies**

* * *

><p>I was waking up. I didn't want to wake up, but my mind was becoming more aware of my surroundings. The first thing I felt was really warm. I didn't think it was because of the temperature. It smelled like dirt and humidity. I heard a bird caw somewhere.<p>

When I opened my eyes I saw Jack lying over a fallen tree trunk with his mouth wide open. I couldn't help but smile. François's arm shifted around my waist. As subtle as possible I turned my head to see François leaning against the same tree trunk. He appeared deep in sleep.

Jack made a loud snore. No more snores followed that one. When I tried to get out of François's grasp he didn't budge. He must have stayed like that all night. Since it was near impossible to get off of François without disturbing him I rested my head back on his chest.

His heartbeat was steady and relaxed. It felt safe where I was. All of a sudden Jack did a half snore and woke up.

"I didn't snore," he sat up abruptly saying.

François's jointed popped as he shifted his body. The first place he looked was down at me.

"Good morning," I smiled at him.

"How are you feeling? You were knocked out for a very long time."

"I'm perfectly fine."

He let me stand up. I wobbled on my legs. Suddenly my head started hurting and the jungle started tipping. François caught me under my arms. Maybe I wasn't ready to move.

"You're perfectly fine?" François said.

Jack joined us in the little clearing. He was awake and ready to get going.

"Right. The first thing we do is find a source of water," he pulled out a compass and stared at it for a second. "This way."

"Luxora can't walk."

"I'll be alright. Give me time to get my bearings."

"I'll carry her then," Jack offered. "You must still be tired after yesterday's walk."

François lifted me onto the tree trunk.

"No I can do it. Hop on my back Luxora."

I got onto his back and we began to search for fresh water. François followed Jack. It seemed we were going in circles. The landscape wasn't changing drastically. As we were going uphill François staggered sideways.

"Are you alright? Should I get off?"

"No. You're fine," he grunted.

I could tell I was wearing him down quickly. He stumbled several more times walking. Jack looked back at us now and then to see if we were alright. Mostly he scouted up ahead of us. My stomach growled loudly. François's replied to mine.

He managed to smile. From there my stomach burned for food. Jack must have been hungry too because he stopped by a bush full of dark berries. François stopped and let me down. Jack plucked a berry from the bush and inspected it. I stared at him like he was crazy.

"How do you know that isn't poisonous?" I asked.

Jack shrugged.

"I don't."

He popped the berry in his mouth. After chewing he spat it back out, cleaning his tongue with his fingers.

"Is it poisonous?"

"No. It tastes terrible," Jack turned and pulled out his compass again. "Moving on."

François resumed carrying me. I was getting thirsty. Most certainly I wasn't the only one. François was working really hard. I thought sooner or later he would give me over to Jack. He didn't say a word. Jack was too busy trying to find water.

"Hold it!" Jack stopped unexpectedly to inspect a tree.

After analyzing scratch marks on the bark he turned to us and informed us of his findings.

"We aren't the only ones on this island."


	30. Sacrifice

**I Do Not Own Any Pirates of the Caribbean Movies**

* * *

><p>"What do you mean? Is it a good thing?" François asked.<p>

"I have a feeling there's a cannibal tribe somewhere on this island. That's a good thing."

"How?" François and I said in unison.

"There's water."

We continued walking. I most certainly didn't want to meet a cannibal. I've heard they shrink their enemies' heads. The thought that my head would be some type of trophy made shivers run down my spine.

"But where there is water, the cannibals might be there also."

"It's a good thing I've dealt with cannibals before. Have any of you met a cannibal?"

We shook our heads.

"See? Aren't you glad you have me?"

All day we walked. There was a stream we passed by but it didn't look clean. It had something growing on the surface. Then when the sun was starting to get closer to the horizon Jack decided to make camp. Jack and François went to go get firewood, leaving me.

I didn't like sitting while everyone else was working. While they were gone I gathered nearby stones to make the fire pit. I crawled, because I couldn't stand without falling. After that I couldn't think of what else I could do to help. I waited for them to reappear and keep me company.

Jack was the first to reappear. He dropped his pile of sticks in the pit. He also found flint to start the fire. We had a fire going by the time François came. As soon as he threw his sticks into the fire he crashed beside me.

I think François was going to die of working too hard before we got to water. The way he pushed himself to the limit upset me. He had done more than he needed today.

"You should be more careful. You'll get sick if you keep up with this."

"Not when you're hurt. You need to be careful."

"I don't like sitting here in good health while you are getting sick over me."

Jack got up and started walking away.

"I'm going to collect more firewood." He muttered to himself, "I hate bickering."

François said, "You bumped your head and you can't walk straight. I wouldn't call that good health."

We were silent for a while. I gazed into the crackling fire. Finally François broke the silence.

"I'm just trying to do my best in a situation I'm not used to."

"I've never camped out in a jungle that had possible cannibals running around."

We both chuckled at my joke.

I gazed at the jungle canopy while saying, "Why did you come after me?"

"You were being dragged away by pirates. What better answer can I come up with?"

"I bet your parents are worried about you."

François shifted beside me.

"Before I went after you, Mother stopped me. She threatened to disown me if I came after you. I told her you were important to me."

He looked over at me. François left everything he knew behind for me? That was a pretty big sacrifice.

I whispered to him, "You're important to me."

He came closer to me and brushed my unruly hair away from my face. His face was so close to mine that our noses were almost touching. I knew what was coming. It felt like time stopped. And suddenly we were kissing.


	31. It Will Do

**I Do Not Own Any Pirates of the Caribbean Movies**

* * *

><p>Jack found lots of twigs. He could have collected more if it weren't dark. Being alone and collecting wood in the dark didn't exactly appeal to him. When he neared camp he looked at the campfire. Jack checked to see if Luxora and François were asleep yet.<p>

François had his hand on Luxora's cheek. From what Jack could see she had her arms wrapped loosely at his waist. They were kissing. He jumped behind a tree making little sound. At first, Jack didn't know what to make of it.

After a minute of gathering his thoughts he backtracked further into the woods and made as loud a noise as he could. He made sure to makes nearby foliage rustle loudly as he advanced toward the camp. As he expected, the two weren't kissing anymore. They were startled.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

"No. We were just talking," Luxora explained, flustered.

"Ah," Jack knew what really happened, but didn't say a word.

"I'm tired."

"I agree François. We'd better get some shut eye."

Luxora and François stood up. As they sat down with their feet closest to the fire Jack squeezed in between them. They both looked surprised. Jack immediately laid flat against the ground and shut his eyes.

"Good night you two."

A pirate always sleeps with one eye open. Jack, who didn't necessarily keep an eye open didn't go to sleep until Luxora and François gave up. When he felt François inching away from him he draped his arm over him. Then when he felt Luxora trying to sneak away he threw his leg on her. In the end Jack had his arms wrapped firmly around theirs and had his head leaning against François's shoulder.

In the morning Jack made sure he was the first to get up. The fire had gone out by then and he waited for them. Luxora woke up first. When Jack saw this he stared a hole into François's back.

"Wake up!" He shouted loudly.

It made Luxora jump and François bolted upright. Jack smiled.

"Good. You're awake. Time to get moving." Jack stood up and walked over to Luxora. "Can you walk today?"

She stood up and crashed into Jack.

"I see. Well, I'm carrying you today."

François stood up and objected.

"No no, Jack. I can still carry her."

"Come now. Be a good sport."

François followed behind Jack as he carried Luxora. Jack made François stay a respectable distance from them. He didn't question Jack's authority. At noon they found water. A large river flowing quickly by met them.

All three of them dove in and drank up the water. They drank until they felt bloated.

"It isn't as good as rum, but it will do."


	32. Saved by Monkeys

**I Do Not Own Any Pirates of the Caribbean Movies**

* * *

><p>We started making a shelter consisting of leaves we found and sticks. It was just a long roof slanting one side all the way down to the floor. Jack managed to sharpen a stick into a spear. While François and I sat under our shelter we watched Jack try to spear fish. He had erratic movements when he tried to catch a fish, moving from one side to the other.<p>

His bandana and hair pieces swung with his head. Finally he started spearing the water randomly, hoping he'd get a fish by chance. Jack sighed heavily, worn out by his fruitless excursion. François and I stared at him. Seeing his empty spear didn't make my stomach feel better. Frustrated, Jack pulled out his pistol and fired around him in the water.

"I think you scared all the fish away," François commented.

"Would you like a go?"

François took the spear from Jack and waded out into the shallow river.

"Don't waste your bullets. We might need them," I warned Jack.

Jack plopped down beside me to watch François try and fish. Unlike Jack, François stood still. He stood with his arm ready to throw the spear down. The water upstream gurgled from running over large rocks down past François's knees. He remained in that position for a long time. Jack squirmed beside me, obviously not liking the silence besides the water and animals.

"What's taking you so long?"

I hushed him. Suddenly François jabbed his spear into the water. Jack and I jumped at the noise.

"Did you get one?"

François shook his head, pulling up the spear from the riverbed. As he was walking by us a troop of small monkeys gracefully swung through the trees across the river. Jack stood up, having a sudden fascination with the monkeys.

"Let's follow those monkeys."

I was feeling better than the first day we landed on the island. François came to help me up but Jack pulled me up first and didn't let him come any closer.

"Lead the way," I said.

The monkeys led us to a grove of bearing green fruit. Their heads turned our way to watch us, but quickly lost interest and returned to chattering amongst themselves and eating. Jack let François hold on to me and snatched a bright green fruit off of a low branch and searched for more.

"Is it edible?" François asked.

Jack replied, "Aren't the monkeys eating it? It's called breadfruit."

François joined Jack in collecting breadfruit. I looked up at the white and black monkeys. They looked very much like Jack's monkey. One came down a branch and stared at me, curious. Jack came stomping over yelling.

"Shoo! Get away you vermin."

"Don't do that, Jack. Maybe they could help us. They could warn us when danger is coming."

François agreed. "She's right. We might want to move camp here. It's not too far from the river."

Jack glared up at the monkeys. They eyed Jack warily.


	33. Sighted

Everyone had full bellies that night. The monkeys in the canopy above were sleeping. The trio didn't bother the troop above them, and the troop in turn didn't mind their animals made up the sound of the jungle. François and Luxora had Jack sleeping between them. Luxora and Jack were the only ones awake.

Jack turned on his side facing François and watched him sleep.

"Jack?"

Jack turned over to face Luxora.

"Are you alright?"

He frowned, "I'm alive, aren't I?"

"Since the other night you seemed to avoid François."

"There's nothing wrong. I'm perfectly fine."

Luxora stared up at the dark canopy. Suddenly she accused Jack.

"You saw us kiss, didn't you? That's why you're acting crazy."

Jack denied it. "No, that is not it. François needs to relax so I'm taking you off his hands until he feels better."

She looked at him skeptically, but ended the conversation and turned on her side.

(The Next Day)

"I'm going to the river to bathe for a bit," Jack announced.

Luxora cringed up at him from where she sat. François had a similar expression on his face. Jack walked away, humming. Once he was out of sight the monkeys lounging around the treetops came down to further inspect the two of them. One sniffed François's knee while another jumped on Luxora's back, fingering her hair. She giggled.

At the river, Jack pulled the edge of his shirt up out of his pants. A sound of grunting stopped him in the middle of unbuttoning his shirt. He looked up to see the top of a boat coming from downstream. Thinking, it was the cannibals, he hid himself behind a plant. From his hideout, he watched them.

They were shirtless men, rowing a boat. None of them looked like dark haired cannibals. They in fact, had fair hair, or brown hair. At the place where Jack, François and Luxora had jumped into the water the mysterious island nomads docked and ran into the woods. Jack took the chance to get away.

He ran right back to Luxora and François to find them smothered in monkeys. Luxora smiled at him.

"Hi Jack!"

"Foul beasts!" Jack roared, sending the monkeys scattering.

In a flurry of fur the monkeys retreated, screeching loudly up the trees. Jack waved his arms around above François and Luxora, eyes on the treetops.

"Jack, what is wrong?" François asked.

"I saw cannibals."

They both froze in fear.


	34. Majority Rules

**I Do Not Own Any Pirates of the Caribbean Movies**

* * *

><p>The longer I thought about it, the more I began to wonder about Jack's sanity and whether he actually saw a cannibal or <em>thought <em>he saw one. Either way, none of us ventured past our boundary of our camp and the river. For days, Jack made us keep quiet. Instead of talking normal, he made us whisper. It was good to take precautions, but it seemed unlikely we'd see the cannibals again since it was a big island.

I was feeding one monkey a cooked piece of breadfruit as everyone laid sprawled all over the camp. Another sat on my shoulder, petting my hair. Jack allowed us to play with the monkeys. He sulked over in a corner though whenever they came down. One monkey decided to taunt him and swung down by its tail to swipe at Jack's face.

Jack's face scrunched up in annoyance. The monkey continued to provoke him. He swatted at the monkey once and it retreated back up the tree, chattering as if it were laughing.

Jack rolled on his side and muttered, "Stupid monkey."

François sat cradling a monkey with a dreamy expression on its face. He scratched its back as he dozed against a breadfruit tree. It was awfully calm around our camp. I felt like we should be busy. Nobody seemed concerned to find a way back to civilization or that there were cannibals hiding somewhere.

At the same time, it was so nice to be in our own little world. I admit I wasn't too worried at the moment to find a way off the island. The silence was killing me. We'd been silent for too long.

"Jack?" I felt strange talking again.

He looked over his shoulder.

"It's been ten days since the cannibal sighting. Can we talk normal now?"

"Are you sure they were cannibals?" François let down the monkey he was holding.

"I haven't had a single drop of rum since we came here," Jack looked offended. "Don't you trust me?"

I got up and stretched.

"We don't have a choice. You're the one who has camped out in the jungle before." I added, "Don't you think it's time to start making a fire visible to ships passing by?"

"A brilliant idea. But we've traveled several days away from the beach. We can't make a signal if there are cannibals on the island. They might come after us and cut off our heads. I happen to like my head."

"We all do, Jack," François replied. "But we can't rot here. We'll have to take the chance. Why don't we make a clearing and put a huge fire there? Hopefully the smoke would rise all the way above the island for ships to see it at every angle."

I went along with François's suggestion which didn't please Jack. Majority ruled though. With Jack chaperoning us, François and I found a decent area to make our signal fire. We gathered anything we could find to make a smoky black inferno. As the fire got going we continued to add more.

Jack unhurriedly contributed to our endeavors. He hardly did anything but watch us work. The signal fire was a whole day project. Even as night was nearing François and I continued feeding the fire. At some point Jack dozed.

"I'm going to go back to camp. Let me know when the cannibals get you."

"We can move camp so that we aren't in this area anymore," I said.

Jack brightened at the idea.

"Splendid. Maybe we can find a place without having to share with monkeys." As he walked back to camp he said, "I'll be packing up camp."

Not too much later we were ready to head back to camp. Hand in hand, François and I were walking the same path Jack walked. The wind started picking up, rustling the plants around us. In one bush were sleeping birds. As I passed the bush they fluttered out and flew away, cawing.

I jumped, losing my balance. I stepped backwards trying to regain my balance when I fell. The ground underneath me caved in, sending me falling. François grabbed my shirt, but it was already too late. He was pulled in as well.

When we hit the ground at the bottom of the pit François saved me from most of the impact. I crushed his arm and we knocked heads. Pain erupted all over my head, making me dizzy. François and I were stunned.


	35. The Pits

**I Do Not Own Any Pirates of the Caribbean Movies**

* * *

><p>After I got over the initial shock of falling I got off of François's arm. He groaned as he sat up. We both scooted over to a wall of the man made pit to lean our heads up against it. Once I collected my thoughts I looked over to François's arm.<p>

"Is it broken?"

He shook his head no. When he moved his arm around, he winced. If it were broken, he wouldn't have been able to move it at all without screaming. Besides a minor scrape, he was in fair shape from the fall.

My waist hurt where I crushed his arm. The palm of my hand was scraped up by the fall. We were ten feet down from regular ground. There was no way of getting out.

The ground under me suddenly rolled like a boat. I wasn't seeing the edge of the pit anymore—I was in the slave ship's hold. My wrists hurt from the ropes they bound around them. The rats nipped at my bare feet, their teeth pricking my skin. Darkness. And the terrible smell. My cheeks were wet from my tears. I gave out a whimper.

"Luxora. What's wrong?"

François shook my shoulders gently. He heard me whimper. When I looked at him I flashed between the cargo hold and his face.

"T-the cargo ho-old."

Then his face disappeared and I was back in the dark room. Then I saw a figure at shrouded in light. He came down into the cargo hold, saying something. I couldn't remember what and then he punched me in the stomach. I gasped for air.

François scooted closer to me and reached over me to touch my face.

"Look at me, Luxora."

I turned my head toward him.

"Don't think about it. You're here with me and Jack on an island marooned."

I nodded, wiping my eyes. He kissed my forehead.

"Do you want to know why I love you?"

"Why?"

He wrapped his one good arm around me and continued, "You didn't act like most of the girls I met. There was something about you that I thought was very appealing. Maybe it was that you thought for yourself or your ability to adapt to circumstances.

"You're also very intelligent, beautiful, and kind. I love that you be yourself. It makes me feel good when you smile. Not one of those fake ones. You have a genuine smile."

François told me almost everything he liked about me. His voice kept me from revisiting my memory. Eventually I was having a heard time keeping my eyes open. That was when I laid my head against him and he stopped talking.

"Thank you."

I was back in the pit with François. Nothing could hurt me now. As long as I was with him, I was strong.

Thinking I was completely asleep, he whispered, "Thank you for saving me."


	36. Ratted Out

**I Do Not Own Any Pirates of the Caribbean Movies**

* * *

><p>Jack hid when he saw the same men from the boat ten days ago. They were looking around the camp. None of the monkeys bothered them. Jack thought it was best to flee. He turned and started back towards the signal fire, going to warn François and Luxora. But then he stopped and hid again, seeing more cannibals running around. They were going towards the signal fire.<p>

He cursed his luck. For the time being, he had to run somewhere away from the cannibals and hide. Jack hoped that Luxora and François got away. Deeper into the jungle he went, away from the river. He hurried, ripping through foliage until he thought he was safe.

Jack still continued away from the cannibals. It wasn't until he was out of energy that he decided to sleep in a tree. Clumsily, he tried to climb up a tree. First he tried shimmying up, and then digging his fingers and feet into the bark. Lastly he used a low branch and walked his legs up the trunk so that he was hanging up-side-down.

Somehow he managed to sit on top of the branch. Jack climbed several branches higher until he found a suitable area to sit on. With another branch to lean on, he sprawled over a different limb. There, he slept.

In the morning he woke to something fuzzy on his shoulder. Enjoying the warmth, he nuzzled it. But then he cracked open an eye to see a black and white monkey. Actually, he had five sleeping on him or beside him.

He screamed, "You ugly things! Get off of me!"

In a flash the monkeys dispersed and Jack fell onto the ground. He lay there for a moment, collecting himself before getting up. Jack wobbled and stepped back, trying to regain his balance. Then he heard a chorus of rustling nearby, which made Jack hide again. Then cannibals appeared, but they were different faces.

Jack watched them, seeing what they would do. One of them signaled with his hands to the rest of them. All of them began searching the area for Jack. As Jack was getting ready to flee a monkey perched above him, screeching, and howling. Jack attempted to hush it.

"Bad monkey. No."

Suddenly the cannibals found Jack. He took off running, looking behind him to judge how far he was away from them. The cannibals yelled and took chase. Just when he thought that he got rid of them he ran into a low branch. He instantly fell to the ground, unconscious.

The cannibals caught up with him and bound him up. Then they started heading for the rest of their group.

(Luxora and François)

I woke up to a net being thrown over the two of us. François shielded me from the cannibals coming into the pit. They weren't at all as I was expecting. More so, they looked like castaways from a shipwreck. The cannibals got us into the middle of the pit and had the edges of the net connected to ropes.

I held on to François as the net was lifted. We were squashed together in the net. I tried to claw at any cannibals. Suddenly I was jabbed with something. I retracted my arms and felt lightheaded. François had the same thing done to him. My body went limp and my eyes unwillingly drooped shut.


	37. I Tried To Tell You

**I Do Not Own Any Pirates of the Caribbean Movies**

* * *

><p>Jack came to beside François and Luxora. None of them were bound. They were in the middle of a village. The villagers made a wide circle and watched the three of them. Women were dressed in plain animal skin dresses while men wore pants. A man dressed in a tattered coat and pants sat in a chair across from them.<p>

No one from the village spoke. The chief was stern faced. Jack looked over to Luxora and François.

"Where are we?"

"The cannibal village. There's something you should know—" Luxora was stopped by Jack vigorously standing up.

"I've dealt with cannibals before. I think I can do it again."

Jack sauntered over to the chief and bowed to him.

"Hello my good friend," Jack shouted, even though the man was only three feet in front of him. "We were shipwrecked on the island."

He made dynamic gestures to the chief. The chief examined Jack with a stone face.

"We come from a far off land of rum and boats. Deities from this land enlightened us with their powers."

François hung his head in embarrassment.

Luxora cut in, "Jack, they—"

"Please, not now Luxora. This is part of your apprenticeship so you might want to take notes. As I was saying, give us food and shelter, and we will grant you whatever you want, except our flesh. Savvy?"

The chief scratched his chin thoughtfully. The village eagerly awaited his answer. Luxora sighed heavily.

The chief replied in perfect English, "You don't happen to be from England, do you?"

Jack was taken aback. "You speak English?"

"We're not cannibals."

Jack couldn't believe his ears. He looked back at Luxora.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't let me finish!"

Suddenly the chief roared out in laughter. The village followed his lead. François muttered something inaudible while Luxora turned red. Jack, seeing there was laughter, joined it. When the chief stopped laughing everyone else was silenced. Jack was the only one left laughing.

He turned to look at the chief, and then the villagers before he ceased his laughter.

"What is your name?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow—at your service your highness."

"I am Jed. Everyone calls me Jed in the village so please skip the formalities. We're all friends here."

Jed stood up and went over to Jack, shaking his hand, and then embracing him in a strong hug. For a man who was a head shorter than Jack, he was strong. Jack didn't hug him back, but winced—partly because of the man's strength and also the fact that Jack wasn't too fond of hugs. Jed held Jack out and arms length and beamed confidently at him.

"Your friends have already introduced themselves to me and the village. With introductions done, you can tour the village. Dismissed!"

The villagers obediently went back to their regular schedules, leaving Luxora, François, and Jack to get a tour of the village by the chief himself.


	38. The Castaway Village

**I Do Not Own Any Pirates of the Caribbean Movies**

* * *

><p>"Long ago ten people were shipwrecked here. I am a descendant of one of them. They started the village. Then, years later fifteen more people were shipwrecked also. That's how we got to the present. This island is abundant and we've figured out how to utilize it."<p>

"Wait. Let me get this straight," Jack stopped in front of Jed. "Everyone here speaks English?"

"And their ancestor's language. When the people washed up here they spoke different languages. From what I've heard the two ships were making their way to the British colonies to the west. We have German descendants, French descendants, English and Irish."

Jed stopped at a hut. Every house was made of mud and straw and palm tree leaves. For doors they used animal skins. Inside, it was very bland. You had a window with a skin to cover it, a little fire pit, and a bed of leaves and animal skin on the hard dirt floor.

"This is my house."

"We aren't going to be sleeping with you are we?" Jack eyeballed the room and how tiny it was.

Jed chuckled. "No. Because I'm not married, I get a single home unit. We've got a special place for you until your homes can be built."

As they walked out of Jed's hut Luxora asked, "Is there a difference between a single and family hut?"

"Yes the family hut has two rooms—one for the parents and one for the children. We encourage families to have lots of babies in order to keep the population strong."

The special hut that Jed had planned for them to sleep in was the elders' long hut. There were two. When women and men got old they were moved to the long hut to make room for other families and unmarried villagers. Jack wrinkled up his nose in disgust. Jed took them over to the beach.

At the beach small boats were out fishing with nets. Besides fishermen, there weren't any other people who were playing at the beach. Not even the children were playing in the sand. François noticed this oddity and brought it to Jed's attention.

"That would be because they are all helping their parents work."

He didn't say anything else to Jed, even though he sensed something was off. After the tour of the village was complete, Jack, François, and Luxora joined the whole town for dinner. The hunting party had found wild boars which were prepared for the dinner. Berries and vegetation were passed around for everyone to take a portion of. In the middle of the village, everyone sat in a circle around the wooden bowls.

Jack sat closest to Jed with Luxora and François beside him. Jack kept looking over to Jed, not liking to be in very close quarters with him. He picked up a single berry from his bowl to examine it. Then he popped it in his mouth. He swallowed it with a sour look on his face.

"Do you happen to have rum?"

Jed shook his head. "We are an alcohol free village."

"That's wonderful," Jack smiled at him and looked away, upset.

Luxora and François ate their food without so much as cringing.

"Do you eat like this every night?" She asked Jeb.

"No. We only do this once a year to honor the Island god. For seven days, we eat like this. I can talk to the Island god. That's why they appointed me chief."

"Really? You don't say. When is the pork going to be passes around?" Jack looked to his left at the steaming mound of pork in a bowl coming down the line.

As he took his share, Jack muttered, "Real food."

Unlike the greens and berries that were untouched in one of his bowls, Jack worked on his pork. After dinner the three of them walked toward the long huts. Behind them, they sat in a circle to discuss the events so far.


	39. Interrogation

**I Do Not Own Any Pirates of the Caribbean Movies**

* * *

><p>"What do you make of this place?" François asked.<p>

"I don't like the chief sticking so close to me."

Luxora ignored Jack. "No one said hello to us or even waved."

"I thought there would be little children running around the beach."

"You all must be overreacting," Jack butted in.

"Don't you get a weird feeling from this place?"

"I get a weird feeling from the chief. Why did I have to sit next to him at dinner?"

Jack had his legs crossed over another and his back was leaning against the wall of the long hut. Luxora and François's faces were illuminated by torches nearby. They sat against the fencing that protected the village from animals prowling within it.

"Did I mention how strange it was that he expected us to move in and be part of the village?" Jack added.

"We have no other place to go, and I kind of like the idea of being with other people," Luxora admitted.

"I don't think they'll be violent with us. Let's just play along here," François suggested.

Everyone agreed and broke up to their designated houses.

François gently brushed Luxora's arm and asked, "Will you be alright without Jack or me?"

She nodded and kissed him on the cheek before entering the women's long hut. Jack eyed François as they entered their hut. Inside, older men were talking. Some were already asleep. These were the frail looking elders. The stronger men talked amongst themselves from their beds.

Way back in the room were two empty beds next to each other. Jack and François made their way down. Jack awkwardly mumbled hellos to several elders who gave him a blank look in return. François took the one that was right beside the wall. When Jack rolled on his left side he caught a terrible stench. It was the sleeping man's breath.

Jack gagged and rolled to face François.

"Please switch with me."

François declined. Jack grumbled and laid facing up at the ceiling. The humidity weighed everything on Jack down. No one could fall asleep in an uncirculated room. Already though, the elders were mostly asleep.

François's body faced the wall. Jack looked over to him. He began to stare a hole in François's back.

"François?"

"Hm?"

"You…and Luxora….," Jack started.

He turned over to give Jack a questioning face. "What about us?"

Jack blurted, "Where were you born?"

"Marseille, France. You know that, Jack."

"What do you like to do?"

"Play my violin and read."

"What are your friends like?"

François was getting worried. "Why do you want to know? Are you alright Jack?"

"Just answer the question."

"They're nice. I don't talk with them often because they're off getting new things and going to balls."

"What's your family status?"

"You robbed our mansion," François agitatedly said. "Why are you interrogating me all of a sudden?"

Jack replied before turning over, "I've got my eyes on you, boy."


	40. The Island God

**I Do Not Own Any Pirates of the Caribbean Movies**

* * *

><p>Jed wanted us to be accepted into their society as soon as possible. He made Jack, François, and I split up and help around the village. I was walking down towards the beach when I saw a group of women making shoes out of animal skins. They were chattering in a circle happily. I walked over to them and said hello.<p>

"You're the new villager right?" One said.

"That's me. Do you mind if I join you all?"

They let me join their circle and taught me how to make shoes.

"I'm Luxora."

The women introduced themselves as Bridget, Jane, and Elaine. All of them were mothers, and were proud of being Irish. My first few pair of shoes had to be corrected by the Bridget beside me. But soon I was getting the hang of it.

"We Irish women specialize in making the clothes of the village. The German men are the ones who control the hunting parties that go to catch wild boar. And the French fish and make bowls. All the women help cook and forage nearby for berries. And all the men make weapons to protect the village," Elaine, a tall skinny lady explained.

"That's very interesting. Then what do the English do?"

"They help build new huts and repair the fencing around the village." Bridget, the heavy lady beside me said. "We all work together to thrive."

(François)

François passed a hut with baskets made of reeds. He touched one and tried to figure out how someone weaved it. Someone stepped out of the hut he stood by. A girl with black hair and hazel eyes held in her hands more reeds. François said hello.

"Did you make these?"

"Yes," She replied.

She sat down and began working on another. François watched her work.

"What's your name?"

"Edith."

"I'm François. Do you mind teaching me?"

Edith agreed. Other than telling François how to make a basket, she was unnaturally silent. He messed up his first basket. His second one was better. After completing a nice looking basket Francois took a break.

"How long have you done this?"

"Since I was a little child." Edith asked François, "What part of France are you from?"

"Marseille."

"I heard my great-great-grandfather was from Marseille."

François said, "My family wasn't a fishing family. What do you do with all these basket?"

"We take them to the fishermen."

Edith grabbed two baskets and started her way to the beach. François took his own good one and another basket that Edith made and followed her.

(Captain Jack Sparrow)

"You can talk to this _Island god_?"

Jed nodded. Jack and Jed were in a hut with many offering of different material. All over the walls was Island god written in different languages. There were no windows, just an open doorway.

"I come here to talk to the Island god."

"Wait, how do you know this fellow exists?"

"No tragedy has befallen our village or any epidemic."

Jack sounded bored as he said, "Oh. Well, I'm just going to go now."

"Jack."

He stopped at the opening to turn to Jed. Jed beckoned him to come back into the room.

"The Island god came to me in a dream. He wanted you to be my successor."

Jack nodded in understanding, and answered, "That's nice. I'll be going now."

Before he could scamper away Jed called to him one more time. Jack made a face before wiping it and plastering a smile on his face. He turned to listen to Jed.

"No one is allowed to have a weapon while in the village. Please give me your pistol so I may put it with the other weapons we have."

"You want me pistol?"

He nodded encouragingly. Jack painfully took off his belt with his pistol in it and gave it to Jed. Jed had to pry his hands off of the belt.

"Thank you Jack. It's for the best."

"Before I go I've got just a quick question for you, mate. Are you the only one who can talk to the Island god?"

"Yes."

"Then how do people know the difference between the Island god's commands and yours?"

Jed laughed softly. "My selfish wishes would destroy the village."

"Ah." Jack left, saying aloud to himself, "That's very interesting."


	41. Last One is a Rotten Egg

**I Do Not Own Any Pirates of the Caribbean Movies**

* * *

><p>"How was your day?"<p>

"Pretty well. I made a baskets."

"I learned how to make shoes."

"I got schooled on the Island god."

Jack pried himself between Luxora and François. He beamed at both of them. It was night again. All three of them sat behind the long houses against the fence.

"I found something out about this place. The chief believes he talks to an Island god and appoints me to be his successor."

"That could mean anything," Luxora said.

"I don't want to become his successor."

"One thing I noticed is that the sections of the village are divided. You know exactly where the German and the English section are, no blending at their edges. Every section has a specific job instead of assigning jobs to whoever is good at them."

"Something doesn't add up." François mused, "Could this place have turned into a cult?"

"It would explain why no one came to say hello to us the first day we go here."

"Whatever the reason, this place is very dangerous. Don't anger the natives. Savvy?"

"If this place is dangerous, we have to get away."

Jack reasoned, "If we try to run away without using a boat, they'll recapture us at some point and probably kill us. There's no boat on this island we could steal and survive on. We'll need to come up with another plan involving signaling a passing ship to come rescue us."

"Until we come up with a plan, we're stuck here," Luxora sadly sighed.

Jack nodded his head. He tried to be cheery.

"Let's make the best of this situation. I like…" He paused, holding a look of thoughtfulness on his face. "My favorite…..I don't like it here."

"The food isn't so bad. It's better than just eating breadfruit all day." François confessed.

"I'm glad that I'm not here by myself. At least I have both of you."

Everyone sat in stillness. Luxora and François were deep in thought. Jack spoke up.

"Time for bed. Cheerio!"

Jack rose and made his way to the men's long hut.

"You get to sleep by the stinky man tonight." He called back to François.

When Jack was gone the two of them sat in silence. Luxora came closer to François and leaned against his chest.

"Once we get off of this island, what are we going to do with ourselves? We're all going to Port Royal, but what after that?"

"We could get married."

Luxora smiled happily, hugging François.

"Let's wait and get everything out of the way."

They shared a kiss before turning in for the night.

"I love you," Luxora said to François.

"I love you."


	42. The Island God Protects Us

**I Do Not Own Any Pirates of the Caribbean Movies**

* * *

><p>"Good morning Edith."<p>

Edith stared at François as if he snapped her out of a daze. They were outside her hut. She already had started making more baskets.

"Hello."

"What are we doing today? The same thing?"

She nodded and started working. François joined her. He sat down beside her, attempting conversation.

"Have you ever wanted to get off this island?"

Edith stopped to think about it.

She replied, "Once. But I'm fine living here."

"I don't like the bugs," François laughed. "Why are you alright with living here?"

"Because the Island god protects us."

François didn't like the way she was so emotionless. He especially didn't like the fact that these people worshiped something that they thought existed. Even so, he tried to bring Edith out of her shell. There was hope that she would understand.

(Luxora)

"Have you ever thought of leaving this place?" Luxora questioned.

Jane, Elaine, and Bridget gave her a horrified look, temporary halting their work.

"Leave? Leave the place that is our salvation?" Jane stated in fright.

"Our ancestors found this island and we're grateful. The Island god protects us." Elaine included.

Luxora was taken aback. She didn't anticipate such an extreme answer.

"How do you know there _is _an Island god?"

"There hasn't been any disease or tragedy since our ancestors came here. Isn't that proof enough?"

Luxora blinked a few times and took a deep breath before continuing her sewing while the conversation swung over to something lighthearted.

(Captain Jack Sparrow)

"Jack, I would like you to close your eyes for a moment," Jed strode slowly in a circle around Jack.

"What for?"

"Try and find the Island god's voice."

Jack opened his eyes and looked at Jed as if he lost his sense.

Jed reassured Jack, "I know it sounds crazy right now but when you hear his voice you will believe."

Jack shut his eyes again. Jed waited eagerly for Jack to respond. Suddenly Jack's hand went up as if he remembered something.

"He speaks to me."

Jed hung on his every word.

"He says that he wants a strawberry sherbet."

"This is serious Jack. There is so much to teach you."

"Really? Well, all this training to become chief has worn me out. I think I'll go take a break."

Jack aimed for the gates of the village but Jed snatched the back of his shirt.

"No. You're staying right here."

(That Night)

Jack, Luxora, and François collected behind the long huts to talk. Luxora and François look defeated while Jack looked calm and collected.

"Is it just me, or do all the villagers seem to want to stay here?"

"I noticed that too when I brought up leaving the island to the ladies I befriended."

"You two look like you're having fun. I was schooled today in the ways of the Island god."

"You don't have a problem with that?" François inquired, surprised.

Jack sat back and stretched his arms. "Might as well go along with it. I made someone happy."

There wasn't much to talk about. They concluded their meeting and went to bed. In the morning Luxora was jarred awake by a lady informing her that it was time to get to the middle of the village. At the same time François and Jack woke up to the men busy getting ready for a special occasion.


	43. The Assistant

**I Do Not Own Any Pirate of the Caribbean Movies**

* * *

><p>"Jack. It is time. Please come with me."<p>

Jed clutched Jack's arm and raced across the village to a small shack. Inside, weapons of all kinds sat waiting. Jack immediately started searching for his pistol. He dug through a crate full of guns. The light inside was dim, but he managed to find his gun.

"Today is the final day of celebrating the Island god. We are to select one of the villagers to be sacrificed to him."

Jack patted his pistol, hardly hearing a word Jed said. "Come again?"

"The Island god has asked me to sacrifice a little French girl this year. Since you are still new to this, you are going to be my assistant."

"What do I have to do?"

"All you have to do is stand beside me, and help the girl lie down."

Jack looked Jed up and down, seeing he was dressed nicer than usual. He wore a less tattered worn teal coat with brown leather boots that went up to his knees. In his hand, Jed held a dagger. Even being neglected for who knows how long, the blade still looked lethal.

"Do I get to dress up too?"

Jed grinned at Jack's enthusiasm. "Yes."

"Can I wear my pistol and a sword? Obviously I don't have a nice looking coat like yours and I don't want to present myself looking so plain. This _is_ a special occasion," Jack put on his belt with his pistol in it.

Surprisingly, Jed approved and trotted out of the shack happily. Jack chose the sword in the best condition. Many of them had rusted from moisture exposure. He found three that were in good shape and put one sword on his belt. The others, he hid behind the shack in a tall basket.

Jack stepped away from the armory and joined the villagers in the middle of the village. A wooden stage was placed at the center and already many people were gathered around it. François and Luxora were at the back of the mob, looking very much confused. Jed was already up on the stage with an altar made of wood set on it. He waved his hand for Jack to come up with him.

Once Jack was up there Jed hushed the crowd. Instantly, everyone was silent.

"Another day we have lived peacefully all thanks to the Island god. Today one of you will be picked to honor him. He wants you to join him."

Jack surveyed his surroundings. He saw two torches put at the sides of the stage. The closest hut was about eleven feet away. The crowd buzzed with zeal at the event and Jed's every word.

"This year Edith will be joining the Island god!"

Everyone except Jack, François, and Luxora were joyous. François looked stunned. He said something to Luxora before trying to push his way through the crowd, hollering Edith's name frantically. Luxora did the same. Jack took in the scene before him.

Edith happily stepped up on stage and Jack helped her sit down on the altar. The last few words Jed said were not audible in Jack's ears as he looked back to his surroundings. Jed sported the dagger in his hands and showed it to the crowd. They buzzed loudly with unsuppressed excitement. Suddenly Jack grabbed a torch and waved it high in the air.


	44. Fire Juggler

**I Do Not Own Any Pirates of the Caribbean Movies**

* * *

><p>What on earth was he doing? Jack was waving a torch around the stage, catching the attention of Jed, Edith and the villagers. François and I stopped fighting the crowd, waiting to see what Jack would do next.<p>

"Before we start, I just want to honor the Island god with my magnificent torch juggling."

Jack grabbed the other torch and waved both of them around. I hoped he had a really good plan. He stopped at one end of the stage and threw his hand over his shoulder, making it look like he lost his grip. The torch went flying onto a nearby hut's roof, making it burst into flames. All this time the villagers stared at Jack.

But when they saw the burning hut they all scrambled to fix it. Even Edith got off the stage to go attend to it. Jed was very upset. He was livid with Jack. Jack jumped off the stage with the other torch in hand.

"There's a basket behind the wooden shack on the other end of the village. Use the torches around you and let's make that signal fire." Jack quickly instructed before scampering away with Jed on his tail, the dagger poised to slice him.

François and I hurriedly made our way to the shack Jack described to us, throwing torches up on the roofs and lighting the fence around the village. Some parts of the ground caught on fire also. The villagers were losing their senses, from trying to put out a fire to saving their scant belongings from their huts. People screamed, though I didn't really think that there was reason to panic in this sort of situation. Behind the shack, we found swords.

We each took one and when we made our way around the shack villagers attacked us. A few managed to break into the shack and steal weapons. I ducked as a man swung his sword over my head. François got caught in a duel also. I was cornering the man I dueled with toward a hut.

Hurting people wasn't my style. I had to come up with something fast to incapacitate him. The man was sweating. His swings became heavy and sloppy. Just like Jack did when he first fought me, I slapped the man's sword away.

Then I hit him hard on the head with the hilt of my sword. He was knocked out and I ran to find François. I found him clashing swords with someone. Behind a hut, a man held a musket. It was aiming at François.

"Get down!"

François looked over to the man just as he fired the gun. It ricocheted off his sword and François jumped behind a hut. The gunman aimed at me and I jumped to hide also. I tried to get a glimpse of the gunman but I drew back when the bullets hit the side of the hut. From somewhere away from our area I heard three consecutive shots.

Jack somehow managed to get on top of an untouched hut and fired at the gunman, and hitting him. I looked over to Jack. He blew the end of his smoking barrel. Suddenly he yelled as the hut's roof caved in. Immediately, I sprung into action.

Our goal was to burn up the village to signal a passing by ship. At the beach the equipment was untouched. I made my way there with a torch in hand.


	45. A Debt Repaid

**I Do Not Own Any Pirates of the Caribbean Movies**

* * *

><p>"The Island god underestimated you, Jack."<p>

A dark and dangerous voice said through the dust and rubble. Jack sat in a pile of leaves and straw with Jed advancing into the small hut. He coughed before standing up.

"What happened? What made you go astray?"

"I don't believe in your god. Never did."

"You'll be joining the Island god. Only then, will you believe!"

Jed attempted to slice Jack. He evaded the attack and kicked the dagger out of the sadistic chief's hand. Jack nailed him in the face with his boots and hopped out the window of the hut. He took a torch nearby and threw it in the hut. Jed was already gone though.

It was a fire epidemic. Everything was burning—the ground, huts, and some unlucky people. But it had to be done to save the people from destroying themselves and to get off the island. The gates burned leading out of the village, trapping everyone in the area. All was going according to plan.

Jack decided it was time to corral the remaining villagers from further harming themselves and François, Luxora and Jack. With a little digging around he found a rope that wasn't completely burned and rounded up a few villagers—particularly the more violent ones. Some cowered in the middle of the village crying or completely spacing out, while others villagers came at Luxora, François, and Jack. Luxora and François were starting to deal with more bullets than face-to-face combat.

They were hiding from gunmen. Luxora tried to find the villagers shooting at them. Whenever she tried, she received a set of bullets her way. Nervous, she wiped her sweaty face. François took cover behind a hut to the left of her.

"I bet they don't aim very well."

François leaned forward, strongly saying, "No. Whatever you're thinking forget about it."

"But remember when we sword fought them? We took them out within thirty minutes. No one taught them how to use a sword properly. I bet it's the same with their guns. They can't be too far away."

François was about to say something when Luxora took off. Using the huts as her cover she darted around until she found baskets and a crate lying around. Luxora threw them at the three gunmen, managing to get rid of one of the guns. One man fell down unconscious from the blow. Suddenly François pushed barrels at the last two and made them fall down.

She started running towards them. François saw her running towards the men without her sword and joined her. The last two men shakily fired at her but Luxora ran away from the line of fire, still continuing to advance on them. Luxora kicked another gun out of a man's hand. Then she tackled another, sending his gun away.

François collected up the guns and threw them into a burning hut. He quickly helped Luxora incapacitate the last two men. Luxora shakily crumpled to the ground. François came to her and hugged her firmly.

"Don't do that again. You were lucky."

"I'm gaining Jack's special skill," she rasped out.

Suddenly a hut exploded, sending Luxora and François down against the ground. François covered Luxora until the blast was done. Warm air blew past them. The hut that once had a little fire going was a complete ball of fire. Both of them got up and wobbled on their feet.

Jack appeared, dragging the knocked out men away and tying them up. He already had a decent collection of tied up people. Jed was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Jed?" François asked.

Jack shrugged finishing up binding a man's arms.

"I'm right here."

Jed had a mad look in his eye. He pulled out a gun from his clothes, pointing it straight at Jack. There was nowhere to run in such an open area—no protection to dive to right away.

"Do you know what we do after we sacrifice the soul to the Island god? We eat the flesh. The Island god tells us to eat the flesh." Jed cocked the gun. "Goodbye Jack."

"No!"

Jed's gun went off. Luxora pushed Jack and they both fell to the hard ground. Jack had his gun in hand and shot Jed as they fell. One shot rang out and hit its mark. Jed fell backwards into a hut and the fiery roof caved in on him.

"Debt…Repaid."


	46. Hurt

**I Do Not Own Any Pirates of the Caribbean Movies**

* * *

><p>My side was on fire. It was like getting a huge paper cut and having someone hold a torch to your bare skin. Tears fell down my cheeks as Jack stared up at me. The pain was paralyzing. I clutched Jack's arms tightly.<p>

He gave me a look of alarm. I tenderly let go of Jack and felt my left side. My hand came back with blood all over it. I felt François come behind me and lift me off of Jack. He made me sit up and he examined my wound.

When he pulled away some of the soaked shirt around my wound I screeched.

"Don't touch it!" I snapped.

François ignored me and ripped part of his shirt and folded it up. He pressed it against my side and I winced at the pain, tears still coming down my cheeks. My breathing was heavy and quick. He took my hand and put it over the cloth.

"Keep the pressure on it. You're going to be alright. Calm down."

"Where's Jack?"

"He went off to throw all the guns into burning fires."

I kept my eyes on François. It didn't help lessen the pain but he helped me calm down. Explosions around us erupted, startling everyone. The dark smoke rose high. Its smell was sharp and heavy.

For a moment I looked out to the open sea. In the distance, I made out a dot. The dot had the distinct shape of a ship. I made François take a look at it. He heavily sighed.

"Looks like we'll be getting off the island after all."

"I'm ready to."

I leaned toward François and kissed him. He held on to my shoulder and we kissed for a while. Jack coughed in the background. When we didn't respond he coughed louder.

"In case you didn't notice we're all going to get off the island," Jack watched me without any emotion on his face. "Just because you're injured doesn't mean you get a break. And don't go doing 'er chores for 'er when we get back to me ship."

He turned and left with an arrogant step. I knew he was meaning he was glad I was alive. The ship wouldn't be here for another day or so. The villagers who had spaced out and cried began to attack Jack. A women tried scratching his eyes out.

Jack had to find more rope and tie them up also. He had almost the entire village tied up. One man tried to kill himself. Jack took the weapon away and tied him up also. The girl named Edith whom François was acquainted with marched up to us and slapped him across the face.

"This is all your fault! They should have left you in the jungle or killed you."

She started crying and hurried away. François rubbed his cheek.

I kissed it, saying, "It isn't your fault. We saved her life."

"I know."

One thing was for certain, whether these people liked it or not. They were going to be joining civilization again.


	47. Settle Down

**I Do Not Own Any Pirates of the Caribbean Movies**

* * *

><p>"You nicked a rib, but didn't crack it," the ship's doctor informed me.<p>

He wrapped bandages around my ribs to keep the gauze in place. I grunted when he pulled on the wound.

"That's good to hear."

The doctor had to stitch my cut closed. That was not at all fun. He didn't even give me whiskey or rum to numb the pain. I had four stitches. I put my shirt back on and was released from the room.

François was waiting for me. Even when I told him that I wasn't harmed severely he wouldn't stop fretting about me. We went to the ship's jail to tell Jack. The crew knew who Jack was, and so they were going to turn him in once we docked at Marseille. It just so happened that this ship was going to Marseille.

We were trying to get to the Caribbean, but better going Marseille than still being on the island marooned. Jack slumped against the seat and wall looking awfully bored. He didn't move from his spot when he saw us.

"The doctor said I nicked a rib, but I didn't crack it."

"Lovely."

"Why the long face, Jack?" François asked.

"We're going back to Marseille!" Jack huffed.

"Do you still think the repair man is still there?" I said.

"No," Jack turned over to face the wall and mumbled, "I miss the _Pearl_."

Jack didn't seem to want to talk to us after that, so François and I headed up onto the deck. The villagers from the island were still tied up. When the crew untied one person the villager scratched his face. From there on, they kept them all tied up until they could take them to an infirmary. The psychotic villagers dampened my mood. I wanted to be rid of everything relating to that island.

The moon was full tonight. The water's waves reflected off of the white beams of the moon. Together, we looked out to the open ocean. François held me close and had his cheek against mine. Beside the waves crashing below us, it was peacefully quiet—not the ghostly silence we endured back on _The Night Flyer_. This silence had the presence of people.

"Are you going to visit your parents?"

"Mother didn't say to never come back to the mansion. I don't think I will. That life isn't for me."

"What kind of life is for you?"

"I somewhat like water. I could live on a boat the rest of my life."

I smiled. He knew that I liked sailing.

"My first plan was to become a pirate. I'm not so sure now. I don't think I want to be a pirate and a wife."

"Why?"

"Too many complications. What kind of pirate gets married?"

François laughed. "Whether you're a pirate or a normal girl I will always love you."

With that, he kissed my neck. I turned my head so that we could kiss on the lips. Maybe I was ready for a normal life. After all I've been through, less action sounded enticing. François and I could find a place by the sea and live there for the rest of our lives.


	48. The Apprentice of the Sea: Sequel

**IT'S OUT NOW  
><strong>

Luxora and François's story doesn't end in this book. Jack takes the adventure to new places and new heights in _The Well of Souls_.


End file.
